Five Days in a Lake House
by acathellan
Summary: Seven Fairy Tail Wizards, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel and Erza, accompanied by a certain guild member of Crime Sorciere, are sent to a lake house for five days. But there's a catch... NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe and Jerza. Contains lemon/smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo gozaimasu, minna! This is my first lemon fanfic, so wish me luck! *crosses fingers* Gray is a little OOC at the best of times... Oops! Sorry...**

**READ STORY AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! It has lots o' lemons! And maybe smuts too... I honestly can't tell the difference.**

**Anywhooooo, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**General POV**

* * *

"Aren't they adorable?"

The day started with the same comment. Master Makarov turned around to look at Mira, who was behind the bar.

She was looking at a familiar scene. Gray and Natsu were facing off in the middle of the guild hall, Lucy, Plue and Happy were watching from the nearest table wearily and Juvia was watching from afar, cheering Gray quietly. And Gajeel was standing in the shadows of the hall, while Levy was completely lost in a book and oblivious to her surroundings. Makarov sighed.

"I have a plan, Master." Mirajane continued. "I'm afraid it's confidential, but do I have permission to carry it out?"

He turned back to watch Natsu and Gray, deciding on his answer. "I don't know what kind of havoc you're going to raise," he answered slowly, "but yes. Go ahead."

Mira gave a short bow. "Thank you, Master." She walked out from behind the bar and went over to Cana, who was downing her daily barrel. She looked up as Mira approached. "So?"

"He gave permission." Mirajane told her.

"Great." Cana grinned. "I can't wait to get them together."

* * *

**~later that day~**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

"We get to stay at a lake house! Sweet!"

I sighed as Natsu leapt around my house eagerly. "Natsu, keep it down."

"Yeah, flamebrain." Gray agreed, sprawled out on my couch, dressed only in his underwear.

"Your clothes, Gray." Erza reminded him, quietly sipping her tea.

I didn't bother to shoo them away. I'd gotten used to the invasions, but they still bothered me. "Listen, you guys, we're leaving tomorrow morning. Maybe we should pack and get ready." I suggested, walking to my bedroom door. "I'm gonna get my stuff packed."

Without waiting for an answer, I entered my room and locked the door behind me. "Phew," I ran my hands through my hair, going to my drawers. "What an exhausting bunch." I pulled out the clothes I wanted to take along and stuffed them into my suitcase without bothering to fold them.

I zipped it up and returned to the lounge room. Thankfully, it was empty. I flopped onto the couch, enjoying the serenity. I only have until the morning to relish my solitude, I told myself. Then I'll be stuck with them for the next five days.

"Lucy?" I was surprised by a voice from my kitchen.

"Agh!" I exclaimed. "Who's there?"

"Just me." Erza revealed herself, walking over to the couch.

"Oh... Erza..." I shifted over and patted the couch to offer her a place to sit. She sat and I noticed that she looked out of sorts. "Is everything okay?"

"I heard from Cana that Jellal is being invited," she told me.

"Is that bad?" I inquired. She paused before nodding.

"I want him to be there as a friend, not as someone from another guild." She explained. "He'll probably bring along someone from his guild."

"If he were to be with us as a friend," I assured her. "He wouldn't."

"I suppose you're right," Erza sighed. She then stood and smiled at me. "Thank you. You made me feel better."

"Glad to have helped," I replied with a smile. She walked to the front door and left.

"Well," I said to myself, sprawling over the couch again. "I guess all there is to do now is wait."

* * *

**~the next morning~**

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

* * *

"This is pathetic," Gajeel grumbled. He was sitting in front of me on the shuttle, glaring at Natsu who was laying on the floor, nauseous.

My eyes kept drifting over to Gray, who was sitting across from me with his head on his hand and staring out the window. I wondered what thoughts were flying through his head.

The shuttle bus finally came to a rickety stop and I got to my feet.

"I wonder if the shuttle carrying the rest of the guild is here yet?" Lucy turned to Mira, who was sitting behind her. Mirajane was smiling.

"Oh, they'll arrive soon." She assured, gesturing forward. "After you," she addressed everyone.

All seven of us hurried to get off. Erza, on her way, sighed and picked Natsu up, who was still sick. As soon as we stepped off the train, there was a yell.

"Erza, let go of me!" Natsu cried.

"As you wish." She abruptly dropped him on the floor. As he scrambled to his feet, someone I hadn't noticed before exited the bus.

"Oh..." Erza suddenly looked very uncomfortable upon his arrival. "Hey, Jellal."

He smiled softly at her. "Erza. Long time no see."

I turned to look at the bus. Mira was exiting it slowly. Then I turned back to see that Gray was opening the door. I ran to the door, not wanting to be last in. But everyone else was quicker.

Everyone had entered except Mirajane and I. I took a step to enter, but then I noticed.

The door locked from the outside.

I didn't bother to ask. I entered the lake house and as soon as I stepped foot inside, the door slammed shut behind me and it clicked. Someone had locked it.

I spun around, jumping back as I did so. "What the...?" I stared at it. "Someone has locked us in!"

The other seven people stared at me, then the door. Natsu immediately sprinted up to it and examined it. "There's no lock!"

"It locks from the outside," someone replied. It was Levy. I knew she always had an eye for detail.

I pushed through the group to get to the bench. I noticed an envelope. "Everyone, there's a note!"

Gray pushed up beside me and my body tingled from the contact. "Maybe this'll tell us what's going on." He ripped it open and then a thought projection of Mirajane appeared.

"Greetings, you lot!" She smiled innocently. "I'm afraid this was all a big plan, devised my Cana and I. Most of the guild was in on it. Including Happy and Pantherlily. Don't bother trying to break open the door. It locks from the outside, and Freed put a very advanced spell on it so it will open in exactly five days from now. Even you, Levy, won't be able to undo it. Sorry!"

She grinned, not looking apologetic at all. "I've put... well, supplies in all of the drawers. You can look when you're ready. There's food and water, everything you need. So have fun for the next five days!"

Then she started to slowly fade. "Oh! And one more thing... no matter where you sleep, you'll always end up in a particular bed in the morning! Another spell. Bye!" And then she was gone.

The recent revelations slowly registered in our minds.

"So..." Lucy finally spoke up. "We're all trapped here..."

"For five days." Erza finished.

_I'm stuck here for five days, with Gray? _My mind went crazy. _This is beyond my wildest dreams!_

"Well..." Levy seemed calmer than the rest of us. "I'm going to find a room and unpack." She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked upstairs.

"I'm going too." I decided to take the chance and grab my bag, rushing upstairs. I stared at the doors in surprise. There were signs on them.

One said 'Natsu and Lucy'. Another said 'Gajeel and Levy'. The third said 'Erza and Jellal' and the last said "Gray and Juvia'.

It didn't take much to figure it out. These were the bedrooms we would wake in every morning.

My hand flew to my mouth and I gave a muffled shriek. I would wake in a bed with Gray? My Gray? I flung open the door and entered in a frenzy.

The walls and roof were painted black and the carpet was as white as snow. I placed my bag in a corner and sat down, calming myself and observing my surroundings.

There were two black bedside tables beside the bed, which was covered in red bedcovers. I guessed that all the rooms were identical.

There was a knock at the door. It launched me out of my imagination and I leapt to my feet. "Y-Yes?"

"Hey, Juvia," It was my favourite voice. Gray. "Can I come in?"

My heart started racing. "O-Of course!"

The door opened and he entered, bag slung over his shoulders. His hands were dug casually into his pockets and he surveyed the room.

"Nice joint, huh?" He closed the door behind him and he put his bag down.

"Yes," my voice came out strong, compared to how I felt.

I turned away and dug into my bag. I was looking for the blue summer dress I had brought, so I could wear it. As I turned back, holding it in my hands, Gray was laying on the bed in just his underwear.

I suppressed a gasp and stumbled back a step. "Gray... Y-Your clothes..."

He nodded. "It happens a lot."

We stood there in an awkward silence until he finally spoke up. "I'm gonna see what those supplies that Mira was talkin' about are." He got up and went to one of the drawers. Driven by curiosity, I followed.

He looked at me before looking back at the drawer. With one motion he opened it and we both stared at the contents in horror.

"Why the hell are _they_ in there?"

* * *

**So there is the first chapter! How did it go? Did I do well? You could just tell me by a nice R&R, but only if ya want :D No pressure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

By the time I'd gotten around to going upstairs, everyone had either gone to explore or gone to their rooms. As I approached the top of the staircase, I saw a sign on one of the doors that caught my attention.

It said 'Natsu and Lucy'.

I frowned at it. _What the hell?_ I opened the door and entered, throwing my bag across into one of the corners of the room.

I threw myself onto the bed, surprised at how bouncy and fluffy it was. I turned onto my back and stared at the black ceiling. Then the door opened.

I sat up and saw Lucy enter, looking a bit bewildered. "Gah! Natsu!"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What's with the sign?"

I shrugged my shoulders and crossed my legs. "The bed's real comfy, though."

She sighed and placed her bags on the floor, running a hand tiredly through her hair. "Yeah, okay." She walked to the window and opened the blinds, peering out. "It's almost lunch," she remarked. "I'll make something up, maybe the others'll help." She turned and exited the room.

I listened to her footsteps slowly fade. Why her? Out of all women, why her?

I have always been attracted to Lucy; from the moment we met. Just everything about her, from her looks, to her figure, even to the way she smells. But I know she looks at me as just a friend.

I brushed my thoughts away. But they returned. How did I manage to break the love spell? Was it fate?

There was another knock at the door. I looked up. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Jellal. Can I come in?"

"Sure." I answered. I didn't trust the guy, but it was common courtesy to listen to what he has to say.

The door opened and he entered, looking a little out of sorts. I had always known him to be composed, ever since the Nirvana incident. But he looked different. "Can we talk?"

"Depends what it's about." I eyed him dubiously.

"I... I just want to apologise." Jellal clasped his hands. "I know I can't run from what I did. I just want to become friends."

"We'll see." I told him.

"Thank you, Natsu." He smiled. "If we're gonna be here for five days, we should probably at least be cordial with each other."

I didn't answer.

"Well, listen..." He began. "I want to talk to you... About Erza."

* * *

**Levy's POV**

* * *

"Hey, Levy?" There was a knock at my door. I recognised Lucy's voice. "Do you wanna come help me make lunch?"

I closed my book, leaving a bookmark in. "Sure! I'll be out soon!"

"Okay, see you down at the kitchen!" She walked back down the steps.

I recalled the sign on the door. The magical symbols Freed had put on... They confined us. I recognised it.

The spell used in the Battle of Fairy Tail to confine certain people. It had an element of that. But I couldn't fathom the other bit.

I went to open the door but it opened from the other side and I stepped back, alarmed.

"Oh, sorry." A familiar voice. Gajeel. "Didn't know you were there."

"Oh, it's no problem." I stepped aside for him to enter. "I was just about to go help Lucy with lunch."

"Just something metal'll do for me."

"I'll tell Lucy." I gave a respectful nod before exiting and making my way down the stairs.

Lucy was there, already beginning to make things for everyone. She looked up as I came up to the bench and she smiled.

"Gajeel said something metal." I informed her.

"So... Should I just give him a fork?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. This'll do, I suppose." I quickly summoned something using my magic. "Iron!"

A word small enough to fit onto a plate appeared. Obviously, it was made out of iron.

"Wow, Levy-chan!" Lucy cheered. "Nice work!"

"Thank you," I smiled at her. "Now what for Natsu?"

"He'll eat anything." Lucy informed me. "Just you wait. He'll eat us out of the house."

"I can imagine." I laughed and walked to the fridge. "I wonder what Mira-san has left for us?" I opened it up and there were some preprepared meals. I eyed them suspiciously. Were there any spells on it? Were there any hidden ingredients? But I sensed nothing.

"Wow! She sure is nice!" Lucy peered in and saw the meal. "All we have to do is heat it up!"

"Well," I gave her a smile. "Let's get started!"

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

* * *

"Erza?" Natsu looked bewildered. "Why do you wanna know about Erza?"

"How is she doing?" I asked him, sitting on the couch.

"Fine," he answered slowly, still standing. From his stance, I could tell he was unsure of whether to trust me or not. I couldn't blame him. "She's still the same old Erza."

"That's good to know." The same old Erza... The one that wanted to stand up and fight for freedom... She was the one I loved. But I had caused her too much pain. What was I to do?

"Hey... You listening, Jellal?"

Natsu's voice brought me back to the present. "Oh, y-yes."

"I said, why do you ask about her?"

"I..." He wouldn't understand. Nor could I talk to him about my problems. "It doesn't matter."

"It does." He said firmly. "Erza's my friend. I want to know why you want to know about her."

"It's none of your business. Really." I assured him. "It's private."

"You... You don't like her, do you?"

"As I said, it's a private matter."

"You like her!"

"No..." He was slowly cracking my façade.

Natsu sighed. "Whatever."

"I..." I struggled to place my words. "I'm going to go and visit her." I got to my feet and brushed past him, stopping at the doorway. "Thank you, Natsu." Then I left his room.

_Erza. I promise I will make it up to you._

_No matter what it takes._

* * *

**Gray's POV**

* * *

Juvia and I gazed at the 'supplies' in utter horror.

"They're..." Juvia was struggling to choke the words out. "They're..."

"Things for..." I didn't finish the whole sentence. I only reached into the drawer tentatively and plucked out a packet with a condom in what. "What the hell..."

She peered in there and brought out handcuffs. "Juvia can tell what these are for."

I felt very awkward speaking about it. My brain was piecing it together. _Mirajane has placed us in rooms together with someone of a vague romantic connection to us and left us sexual equipment?_

My eyes drifted to the water mage beside me, peering into the box with an appalled look on her face. Without thinking, my eyes drifted slowly down her body. Her pretty face, her large bust, her skinny waist, her wonderful ass...

I stopped short. _What the..._ Why was I thinking this way? Was I attracted to her? The question remained unanswered.

"Gray-sama?" Her soft voice brought me back to the present. "Is everything okay?"

I cleared my throat and stood, sitting back on the bed. "Yes, everything's fine." There was an awkward silence as we sat there, her gentle fingers toying with the contents of the drawers. What wonders had those fingers performed?

I shut my thoughts off frantically. Maybe Lucy was right._ I must be a pervert. But why am I having thoughts about Juvia?_

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

My eyes snapped back to Juvia's and she looked concerned.

"If there is..." She said slowly. "Juvia can help you."

The words ticked over in my head. I could think of one thing that she could help me with. My extremely perverted thoughts. But that would be too weird to ask... Right?

I gulped nervously, fighting the urge and feeling an unusual tightness 'down there'.

Then before I knew what was happening, she was sitting beside me on the bed, caressing my arm gently. Usually the contact would have made me flinch, but it felt completely natural this time. "Hmm?" She gazed at me and I couldn't look away. Was this what seduction felt like? It was working.

I couldn't take it. I let my thoughts take over and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "You can help me, Juvia." Then I pulled her into my body and pressed my lips on hers.

Her body fit into mine like a puzzle piece and I could tell she was shocked for a moment, but she rapidly took action and started kissing me back. I licked her bottom lip for entry, and she shyly accepted.

I pushed my tongue inside her mouth and instead of fighting a war, they moved as one. After a while, I had to break away for breath. She gazed at me with an unexplainable look on her face; but I could tell she was shocked. "G-Gray-sama..."

I was, too, shocked. My thoughts and actions has gotten the better of me, but I couldn't stop.

With her still pressed against my body, I started slipping her dress off her shoulders. I saw her cheeks flush when she realised what was happening. But then she gave in.

The strange feeling I experienced in my chest... A tugging feeling. It made me want to pull her closer to me and kiss her all over. Then I realised why I felt this way.

_I think like Juvia!_

* * *

**Lemons are coming soon! :)**

**You know, you could just tap that little button down there saying 'Review'. **

**It doesn't bite.**

**Just saying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Half a lemon in this chapter? I don't even know.**

**Well, the rest of the lemon is in the next chapter :D So enjoy!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, just staring at the door, when someone knocked. I got to my feet and made my way to the door.

"Yes?" I stopped in front of the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

An uneasy feeling spread through my chest. "Oh, hello, Jellal."

He opened the door and gave me a smile. "Can we talk?"

What could he possibly want to talk about?

The question was discarded from my mind as I answered. "Of course." I sat back down on my bed and he followed, sitting beside me. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I want to apologise."

I struggled to answer. I couldn't find any words.

"I was mislead. And I know now." He looked me in the eye.

"A-Are you talking about the Tower of Heaven?" I stammered, giving him a bewildered look. "That was years ago! Longer than I care to recount! Why do you still worry about it?"

"Because I can't even imagine what it was like." His voice became quiet. "And whilst I was in prison..."

"Please..." I struggled to make him stop. "Don't..."

"Erza, I know that you're just being modest," he told me.

"No! It doesn't matter!" I said sharply. "You've already made it up to me!"

That struck something. He stopped short and kind of stared at the floor. "No." His voice was strained. I could tell he was struggling against some kind of urge, but I couldn't tell what he was actually fighting against. "I have done horrible things to you. It's-"

"Stop!" I commanded. My voice was strong, but I felt something warm and wet stream down my cheek. Tears?

Jellal looked up at me and his expression softened. With his thumb he wiped away my tears, and his voice was soft. "Look what I've done. I've made you cry again."

With those words, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into an embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "for causing you so much pain."

I felt a longing in my heart; a feeling I wasn't a stranger to. I wrapped my arms around him and didn't bother to stop the tears from flowing.

He pulled away, just enough so he could look into my eyes. "Let me make it up to you." And with that, he kissed me.

* * *

**Gajeel's POV**

* * *

After finishing lunch, I made my way upstairs into my room. For some reason, Jellal, Juvia, Gray and Erza hasn't shown up for lunch.

I closed the door behind me and sat on the couch. Something had been on my mind and I just couldn't get it out.

The way I had treated Levy.

When I was still in Phantom Lord and I tortured her and her idiotic friends. That day had been on my mind since it happened and I felt pretty damn guilty.

How was I to atone for it?

I'm not one for apologies, and she had the right to turn it down even if I did apologise. But what else could I do?

The door opened and Levy entered. I tried to act casual. "Hey, shrimp."

"Don't call me that!" She flushed and sat down on the bed in a huff.

Chuckling, I got up and walked over to her. I patted her head and she frowned at me. "Stop that."

"Why the long face?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Come on, something's wrong." I pestered.

She sighed and shook her head, not looking me in the eye.

"Don't blame me for askin'." I stood and made for the couch, but something stopped me.

What if she's mad about that day?

I stopped short and looked at my shoes. After a few moments of silence, I muttered, "Sorry."

"What on Earth for?" She asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me back. She forced me to sit beside her.

"The way I treated you," I mumbled.

"You've treated me fine!" She said firmly. "You've helped me, and been my friend, and-"

"Before that." I interrupted. "When I was still in Phantom Lord..."

"Oh..." She didn't really know how to answer.

All of a sudden, I realised that my arms had wrapped themselves around her in an embrace. There was silence as I pulled her into me.

"I forgive you." She said softly, her voice muffled.

"What I did was unforgivable," my voice was low and cracking. "How can you forgive me? I haven't made it up to you."

"Oh, but you have." She reminded gently. "You've saved my life numerous times. That surely makes up for it many times over."

"But... The guilt isn't gone."

"Well, does this help?" She pulled away and leaned up, pressing her lips on mine.

For a moment, I was stunned. Levy was kissing me. The words ran through my head, and before I knew it, my arms were wrapped around her once more and I was passionately kissing her back.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

After lunch, I went back up to my room. Thankfully, Natsu wasn't up there. So I grabbed my book out of my bag and started to read.

_'Her soft eyes gazed into his as he tucked a piece of astray hair behind her ear. All of his fiery spirit was gone as he gently embraced her._

_"I love you," he told her. His words made her belly flutter and she smiled._

_"I love you too," she answered honestly, tracing a slender finger along his well-defined shoulder._

_He caressed her cheek. "I want you to be my wife, and be with me forever."_

_"I want that, too." She answered.'_

I frowned at the book. _Is it just me, or does the guy seem like Natsu...?_

I quickly closed the book. No, I did not want to start having romantic thoughts about him again. Then there was a little voice inside my head.

_You're always thinking like that!_

The door was nearly bashed down. I yelped and jumped up from the bed. It was Natsu.

"Hey, Lucy!" He was grinning and laughing. "I found loads of booze in the basement!"

"Great for you," I mumbled. "Thanks for scaring me like that."

"Sorry," he said, closing the door behind him and walking over to the couch. "Yo, I'm bored. Let's go explore!"

"But you already have!" I protested.

"No, I've only explored the cellar. Not the whole house!" He leapt to his feet and grabbed my hand, yanking me off the bed.

I squeaked and allowed him to pull me along. He dragged me out into the hall.

"Where to first..." He looked around and noticed something. I followed his gaze and saw a small door. A smile playing on my lips, I walked to the door and opened it, crawling through.

"Woah!" Before me, I saw a pool. A huge one, at that.

"An indoor pool?" Natsu exclaimed, pushing past me. "Sweet! There's a bar and spa here too!"

I closed the door behind me and it clicked. I turned, gaping. "It locked!"

Natsu came up beside me, giving the door a shove. "God, dammit!"

I turned and saw another envelope on the bench. Rushing over, I opened it and read the words on it.

"The first people to enter this indoor spa and pool room," I read aloud, "will be locked in until a special something, which you must figure out what it is, happens. Have fun! -Mirajane."

I placed the letter back on the bench and glared at it. There was silence between Natsu and I as we comprehended the situation. Then he grinned and leapt over the bench into the bar.

"Sweet! There's gotta be some booze in here somewhere!" He dug through the fridge. "We can have it all to ourselves!"

"Idiot!" I snapped, putting my hands on my hips. "We've got to get out of this room!"

"Loosen up, will ya?" He emerged, holding a bottle of beer. "Relax, go for a swim."

"But I only have my clothes." I said doubtfully.

"So?"

"I am not going skinny-dipping in front of you!" I exclaimed.

"Then swim in your clothes." He popped the bottle open and took a swig.

"But I don't-" Then I noticed a closet. I hurried over to it and looked inside.

There were all kinds of swimsuits in there. I grinned happily and pulled a random one-piece out.

I was shocked at how racy it was. It was a shiny black colour with a huge slit down the middle, so wide it only just covered my breasts. What the hell? I thought frantically. Only a strip of material covered my lower area. I put it back.

I pulled out another one. It was just as bad. After a few minutes of frantic searching, I decided on the black one.

I grabbed it and glared at Natsu. "Don't look."

He turned around, his mouth full of alcohol and I quickly changed into the swimsuit and left my clothes in a pile beside the closet door.

"You can look now."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

I turned back around and was stunned. Lucy looked great in that swimsuit. She looked beautiful, sexy and cute, all at the same time.

I did well enough to hide my reaction. "Is there anything for guys in there?"

"Yeah." She walked over to the pool and slipped in slowly. I left my drink on the counter and walked over to the closet.

I pulled out a pair of board shorts at random and gazed at it. It wasn't as racy as the bikinis. I was thankful.

Not really caring that Lucy was there, I started changing. She made a face and turned away.

"Ew! You're just as bad as Gray!" She crossed her arms and I just shrugged, slipping the board shorts on.

"Nah, I think that bastard icicle is worse." I dove into the pool.

"Eek!" Lucy cried when I emerged. "You splashed me!"

Smirking, I sent a splash of water her way. She was completely soaked.

"Oh!" She cried. "You're gonna pay for that!" She splashed me back and I laughed, sending another splash onto her.

She laughed and dove at me. I barely dodged, and she grabbed my arm as she went past, dragging me under the water with her.

She pushed me down and climbed on top of me. I struggled and pushed up, sending her flying back into the water.

Lucy came back up and let out a deep breath. "Wow, now I'm pooped." She readjusted her swimsuit and sat on the step.

"Wow, really?" I inquired. "I'm gonna go in the spa."

I climbed out of the pool, grabbing my bottle on the way, and I stepped into the spa.

I sat down, taking a swig of my beer. Lucy got in and sat right next to me.

_God dammit, Lucy!_ I cursed in my mind. _Why do you and your great body have to sit right there?_ I wasn't complaining, but it made me want to grab hold of her and make out with her.

"You okay?" She asked. I turned to look at her.

Her long blonde hair was dripping wet and that sexy swimsuit clung tightly to her gorgeous figure. I bit my lip and only just resisted the deep urge I got.

"Y-Yeah..." I muttered, taking another swallow of my beer.

"Okay." She shrugged and leant back against the wall of the spa.

A nervous knot was tying itself in my belly. Was this what Igneel told me about? Was this what 'the talk' was about?

He told me that at some point in my prime, my dragon instincts would go wild and make me desire my true mate in a sexual way. And my desires would only be fulfilled if we made love. At the time, I was completely grossed out. But now...

"God, Lucy..." The words escaped my lips without me knowing and I realised too late.

"Huh?" She spun around to face me.

"Um..." The urge was so intense that I couldn't bear it. "I-I-" I couldn't take it. I threw the now-empty bottle aside, ignoring the smash, and pulled her towards me savagely. Then I crashed my lips on hers.

She was brittle. I could feel her surprise. But after a few moments, she shyly started kissing me back.

I recalled Gildarts' advice, licking her bottom lip gently. Her mouth parted and I slipped my tongue inside.

After a while, I broke away and inhaled. She gazed at me. "N-Natsu, what are you doing?"


	4. Chapter 4

**One and a half lemons! Yay!**

**Okeydokey, read at your own discretion. Forgot to say this earlier, but Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and not me.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

He visibly deflated and looked away from me. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled. "It's just that... You in that swimsuit..."

"Oh..." I caressed his arm. Of course I wanted him. But did he want me? "Well... Come on. Explain. I know that something's urging you."

He hesitated. "My dragon instincts," he finally said. "They go crazy sometimes."

I figured it out. "You mean you get horny?" I quickly found out that my choice of words were not the best. His eyes frantically dodged mine and I was well aware of the perkiness of my nipples.

"I-I guess so." He seemed so embarrassed. He still wasn't looking me in the eye. "Lucy... I think I like you."

I understood what he meant and with a grin, I pulled him back around to face me and I kissed him.

Within a moment, he was kissing me back. His deft hands toyed with my swimsuit and I felt the heat increase between us. I pulled away and smiled at him. "Well then, Salamander. How long are you going to wait?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, he tore off the swimsuit, leaving me bare. Luckily, the steamy water covered me. But with Natsu's sharp eyesight, he could probably see anyway.

"Don't hide from me," he noticed my reluctance, gently tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "You're beautiful."

I felt like the woman from the book I had been reading. A blush came to my cheeks and I smiled sheepishly.

"But we shouldn't do it in here." He got to his feet and lifted me out of the spa. He carried me bridal style to the side of the pool.

The coldness of the air pricked my skin but as Natsu climbed on top of me, his heat warded away the cold. I felt something prodding me on the inside of my leg, and I smirked, knowing what it was.

He started kissing and nipping my neck with his teeth. I let a soft moan escape my mouth and he smirked through the kiss.

His mouth travelled down to the space between my breasts, leaving a trail of love bites as he went. He peered curiously at them before tweaking my nipple.

"Hey!" I cuffed him lightly around the head. "Gentle!"

"Sorry." He tentatively put his tongue to the same nipple. I exhaled slowly and he started licking and massaging them both in unison.

It was nothing less than amazing. I had thought that having someone fondle my breasts wouldn't feel like that. Boy, was I wrong.

"Ngh!" I squirmed and squeaked, pleasure getting the best of me. My hands knotted themselves in Natsu's hair and I could feel him smirking.

"Enjoying it, are you?" He mumbled.

"Mmm..." I gave my approval in a single moan. My eyes blurred and I mumbled something over and over. I wasn't too sure whether it was an imprecation or his name.

Then he pulled away.

"What was that for?" I frowned at him.

"There's more to come." He gave me a perverted grin and I sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Nothing but the best experience of your life." He travelled down further, until he reached my entrance. "Wow," he observed. "It looks less gross than I thought."

I just frowned at him.

Natsu ignored me and continued gazing at it. "I wonder..." He mumbled, "how it tastes." Then he tentatively flicked me with his tongue.

That one simple gesture, something as small as that, made me cry out. He opened my flaps with his tongue and started massaging it, his wet tongue circling over and over.

"Oh my God..." I breathed. "Natsu... That feels amazing! Oh..." I moaned with pleasure. Whilst massaging around my entrance, he slowly pushed two fingers in.

I couldn't feel anything else except him. Not the cold stone below me. Just him.

I repeated his name, my ears numb to even my own voice. I cried out, but I didn't hear it.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy." He tutted, drawing his fingers in and out of me. "You're very wet. And its really sexy."

I thought that the fondling was amazing. Compared to this, it barely cut it. I wrapped my fingers in his hair. All I could feel was his two fingers, searing with heat.

Then, just before I toppled over the edge, he pulled out.

"Stop doing that!" I pouted.

"Doing what?" He asked innocently.

"Just take them off already!" I snapped, pointing at his board shorts.

Suddenly he went all shy and embarrassed. "But what if..."

I pulled myself upright. "If you don't, there's none of this," I gestured towards my entrance, "for you."

He visibly winced at the thought. Then, resignedly, he slipped them off.

I was surprised. He was big, and I mean really big. It was a few moments until I realised I was staring.

"Um... Sorry." I quickly repositioned myself, ready for him to come inside me. Then he got up.

"Huh?" I sat back upright.

"Fuck!" He suddenly cursed. "I forgot... The protection!"

"Oh..." I nearly burst out laughing. "Natsu, I'm sure Mirajane would have put something in the drawers behind the bar!"

"I'll check." He went into the drawer and emerged triumphant. He came back over to me and ripped the packet open. "Lady's honours."

"Gee, thanks." I grumbled, taking it out of the packet. Then slowly, I slid it onto his manhood.

"So..." I said afterwards. "Now what?"

He almost laughed. "Now what?" His eyes darkened and I saw dragon scales slowly appear around his eyes. I felt frightened. Was this the dragon instinct he was speaking about? He looked as if he had lost his mind. "Now," he pushed me back onto the cold stone. "Now, I get to make love to the beautiful woman in front of me."

Okay, so he wasn't crazy. But I had never know Natsu to be such a romantic. It was a pleasant change.

He passionately pressed his lips on mine and positioned himself at my entrance. "Ready?" He asked.

Not sure what reaction I would have, I nodded. And slowly, he pushed himself in.

"Ow!" It hurt. Like, really hurt. The pain was so immense, I couldn't feel anything except it. In a bad way.

I didn't feel them running down my cheeks, but I knew I was crying. My gasping for breath and the way Natsu looked at me... I felt so weak.

"Hey...What's wrong?" He asked me, gently wiping my tears away with his thumb. "Does it hurt?"

I nodded, unable to speak. My eyes were still blurry.

"D-Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head as vigorously as I could. Natsu nodded and slowly, very slowly, moved in a bit further, and out again. Then as if he was warding it away, the pain stopped. And it unmasked unbelievable pleasure.

I completely stopped. My brain, my body, all of it. It just stopped. My mind went away and my heart took over.

Fuelled by my lusty desire, I wrapped my fingers in his hair once more and pulled his lips down to meet mine. He took it as a gesture of approval, so he slowly started drawing in and out.

He started slow, so I could get used to him. But every second, he sped up a little more.

"Oh my God... Natsu! Don't stop!" I cried, moving to his rhythm. He had no vocal response; I could feel it; as if we were connected.

I couldn't believe how fast everything was going. He was smashing his hips on mine and my cries of enjoyment turned to screams of pleasure.

I repeated his name, so loud that it felt like every living being from there to Edolas could hear me. But I didn't care. All that existed was us.

Us, pulsing together as one. That was all I wanted... Just us.

I could see nothing but Natsu. And maybe stars too. They would explain the brilliant white dots clouding my vision.

My knuckles felt like they were going to rip open, how tightly I was clenching them into his hair. It was so unbelievable. I thought that the two fingers were good. Everything got better and better.

This,

I thought, _is true heaven. _

I was crying out and screaming. But I was deaf to it.

"Fuck... Luce!" Natsu suddenly cried out. He had been silent the whole time and I wondered how he had managed to hold in his orgasming.

"Natsu!" My scream prolonged and I just let go. I reached the amazing summit I had been waiting for and fell off the edge, screaming Natsu's name over and over.

"Lucy... Lucy..." He was breathing rapidly as my voice, strained from my recent orgasm, quietened and I let go of his hair.

And then the door unlocked.

I heard the soft click and for a moment, I thought someone was coming in. But no one came.

"Natsu..." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into my embrace.

He pulled away so he could look into my eyes, grinning madly. I gave him a weary smile.

"That was so amazing." He told me, his grin still on his face. "I want to do that again, and again, every day. I like you and that makes it way better."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sure what that means but..."

"Take it as a compliment." Then again, he kissed me. As he pulled away, he caressed my cheek with his hand.

And I just smiled.

Juvia's POV

"G-Gray-sama..." He was kissing me. He was undressing me. Was I dreaming?

"Shh." He hushed me. "You said you'd help me. Now do it."

I could kind of understand what he was trying to say. "D-Do you want me to..." My eyes drifted down to his package and he smirked.

He wanted me to... To blow him?

My face went completely red. I gasped and then my hand flew to my mouth immediately after. "O-Okay, Gray-sama. Juvia will obey you."

I don't know what came over me when I said it, but Gray seemed to like it. "Great." He slipped the dress fully off me and revealed me in my midnight blue lace panties and matching bra.

I could see that he liked what he saw. My hands went to pull down his underwear but his hands intercepted mine.

"Not yet." He pushed me backwards onto the bed and a nervous knot twisted up in my belly. "I want to enjoy you."

His words made me fizz up. I squirmed a little bit and he tightened his grip. He licked up the side of my neck and I shivered with arousal.

"Do you like that?" He mumbled, nipping my skin gently as his mouth travelled down.

Gray's tongue reached my breasts, which at that point were still clothed. Despite the pleasure and arousal I was feeling, only one thought was running through my head.

Why is Gray acting so weird?

His tongue circled the parts of my breasts that weren't clothed while his hands gently toyed with the elastic of my undies. My breathing was heavy and ragged.

I moaned softly. "G-Gray-sama..."

He pulled away and the loss of contact made me flinch. My hair was slightly messed up and the tight curls had long since turned to waves. He pulled me back up so I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"D-Do you want me to..." My voice faded off as he turned around and reached into the drawer, pulling something out. One small packet which he promptly placed on the ground.

I turned my gaze back to Gray. He was slipping his underwear off and I gulped. How big was he? What would happen to me? I loved Gray more than I could express, but there was no denying it.

I was scared.

His underwear fell on the ground and I swallowed nervously. He was bigger than I'd expected.

"Do you know how to do it?" He asked gently. I was taken off guard by his sudden change of attitude (again).

"Y-Yes. Juvia knows." I gave a respectful nod. "But I haven't done-"

He narrowed his eyes at me and stared, making me feel very uncomfortable. Then he leant in close to my face, so close our lips were nearly touching. His lips travelled, all though not touching my skin, down to the side of my neck and he whispered, "Juvia. Do me a favour and cut the respectful attitude. Just for now." He pulled away from me and his eyes searched my body. "You're really sexy. So act like it."

I gaped. _Act sexy? Well... It is for Gray-sama!_ I told myself firmly. _So it is your duty, Juvia! _

I looked up at him, letting a lusty glint come into my eyes. "Juvia will not be shy anymore," I said huskily. "But your change of attitude is confusing and irritating me." I stood, pushing him back slightly and tracing my fingers along his well defined chest. "I am going to have to punish you for it."

"That's more like it," that sexy smirk came back to his lips and I pressed my lips on his briefly before pulling away and bending down, placing my lips ever so close to his manhood.

I could feel the heat emanating from it. Although he was an ice wizard, it was still quite hot (in both ways). I extended my tongue and gently drew it across his tip, making him inhale sharply.

I felt a smirk pull at my lips and the arousal inside of me grow. I placed my lips around him and slowly started shifting my head back and forth.

His sharp breathing and barely contained grunts were a way of pushing me on. I could tell he was enjoying it a lot.

"Fuck... Juvia..." He growled through clenched teeth. I felt his hands tangle into my hair.

Placing my hands on his hips for support, my pace grew faster, as his groaning and sharp inhaling grew faster. He cursed and repeated my name over and over. It felt so good to hear it coming from his mouth, with that pleasured tone.

"I'm-I'm gonna-" I took that as a signal and I pulled away, cutting him off abruptly. I looked up at him innocently and he frowned at me.

"You're a naughty girl, Juvia." He lifted me abruptly to my feet and pushed me back onto the bed. "Should I tease you, or just fuck you so hard you can't walk?"

"Mmm... Juvia is naughty..." I massaged my breasts seductively and slowly unclipped my bra.

"You are." He narrowed his eyes at me once more. "I've heard you, Juvia. Came past your window and heard you..."

I gulped nervously. _Does he mean... that?_

"Screaming my name as if it was me..." His face came very close to mine. "Me who was pummelling you. Tell me, Juvia." He reached behind him and picked up that packet he had retrieved from the drawer. "Have you been dreaming of this day?"

He leaned over and pulled something out of the drawer. A pair of handcuffs. I gulped nervously.

"Come on," he coaxed, pressing his body up to mine. He grabbed both of my hands with one of his and drew them up above his head. I had no clue what he was doing, but I wanted him so bad. He leaned over to my ear, so close I could feel his breath on it. "Have you?"

I couldn't hold it in. "Yes! I want you so badly, Gray-sama!" I cried out. "Please take me now!"

Gray seemed surprised. Did he think I had done it before? He just gave me his signature smirk and with his free hand, clipped my hands up. He didn't move or change his stance. As soon as I was secured, he let go.

I didn't fight back. I felt inclined to do whatever he guided me to. As I brought my hands down to my front, he finished securing the protection and suddenly started fondling my breasts.

"Oh!" I cried out in surprise and delight. My hands wanted to touch him, to wrap my fingers in his hair and move to his rhythm. He examined them.

"Great rack you've got," he told me. "Its amazing, actually. Same with that sexy ass of yours."

Some realisation came to my mind. Why, why was he acting this way? The Gray I knew would never try and make love to me; he would brush off my attempts to do so to him. "Gray!" I commanded, taking the honorific off. "Stop this at once!"

He seemed shocked and he pulled away. "Unclip me," I told him. "Now."

He grudgingly took them off my wrists and looked me in the eye. "What's wrong? I thought you'd want this, Ju-"

"No!" I interrupted. "Well, yes, but why, Gray? You're acting so different. It would be me trying to do you. Usually you're calm and laid back. Now all of a sudden you're all seductive and sexual towards me! Y-You... You usually hate me! Why?"

Something snapped at my words. "I don't hate you," he told me firmly. "I never have. I guess something came over me and I realised that..." He seemed somewhat awkward in saying it. "I... I... It doesn't matter!" He exclaimed. "It's too late to turn back, and I need to have you or I'll go insane!"

He was attracted to me.

How could've I not noticed? I just smiled and positioned myself so he could get inside me. "Then go ahead."

It took no more. He pounced on top of me like a lion, and as he kissed me passionately, he slowly pushed inside.

I admit, it was kind of painful. Like, a lot. I had to bite my lip and refrain from crying out in agony. But I had to be strong.

Then when the pain dissipated, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. "Ahh..." I exhaled and let my head fall back onto the bed. "Gray-sama..." He was inside me. Gray was inside me. The words made a shiver of excitement travel down my spine.

He grinned tightly and gripped my shoulders for leverage, pushing in. I moaned and let my body become limp. I let it slip out of my control. I let it become his.

Within moments he was pulsing in and out of me, and I couldn't feel anything except him. Any traces of coherent thoughts or actions left me completely and the only tbing I could do was dig my fingernails into his back.

I criss out in pleasure. His name I repeated over and over, strung in with some profanities. "Oh, Gray-sama!" My voice elevated into a scream of ecstasy.

"Juvia..." He hissed through his teeth, his hands digging into my hips.

I could feel it. My summit was coming. I was nearing it.

My walls were already starting to tighten around him and his eyes squeezed shut.

"G-Gray-sama!" I screamed. At that point, I really didn't care who heard me. "I'm-I'm going to-"

"Me too." He cut me off, his grip tighter than ever.

He gave a final slam and then the speed and force behind his thrusts decreased. And I toppled off the edge.

It wa amazing. My walls, tightening around him and his low moans of ecstasy. I could feel his heart beating rapidly as I orgasmed gloriously, my grip on his back loosening.

Gray let go of my hips and pulled out of me. My body longed for his touch once more and I reached out for him. But he was quicker.

His hands found either side of my face and he pulled me up into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my hands around him and his hands moved down, our lips sealed together. He was holding me with his arms around my lower back and I was pressed against his bare chest.

Then after a few seconds, he pulled away and caressed my cheek, gazing into my eyes. "Thank you, Juvia. That was..."

"Amazing." My voice jumped in quickly before I could stop it and I pressed my lips together. Oops. "Juvia enjoyed it so much. Um..." I struggled to put what he already knew into words. "J-Juvia loves you very much, Gray-sama."

Gray smiled his beautiful smile and lowered himself down beside me so he was embracing me gently. "I know."

And together we laid there, embracing each other passionately until we both fell into slumber.

* * *

**So there you have it! Two complete lemons so far! I shall have a new chapter for you ASAP. Just that school has been bothering me and homework is a bitch, so sorry if I don't upload in over two weeks. **

**For now, minna, sayonara! **


	5. Chapter 5

Levy's POV

The kiss was so gentle; something I would never expect from Gajeel. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into him gently. After a few moments, he pulled away and let go of me completely. My body longed for more contact.

"Sorry, shrimp." He crossed his arms and turned away from me, leaving me in an outburst of anger.

"Sorry for what?" I shouted, getting up and glaring at him. "Stop saying sorry, and for the love of God, _stop calling me shrimp!_" I turned and stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

As I thundered down the stairs, a jumble of thoughts ran through my head. _I hate him! What is wrong with his brain! Jerk!_ But then I realised it wasn't him.

As I sat down on the soft leather couch, I recalled his words. _Sorry, shrimp. _He did nothing wrong. If he had the idea that kissing me was wrong, it wasn't even him that started the kiss. But he did call me shrimp again, and I had no idea what he was apologising about. That would need some delving into. The person at fault was me.

I considered going upstairs and apologising for my outburst, but I decided against it. Besides, there was no one around downstairs, so why not enjoy the solitude?

I got up and walked around to the kitchen, delving into the pantry. I was pleased to find a packet of chips. _And now, for my book..._

Damn!

I had left it upstairs. And I was _not _going to get it.

Something from above my head dropped, and I shrieked, ducking out of the way. Then I looked up to see Gajeel, leaning over the railing of the staircase.

"Thought you might need it," he said curtly before turning and walking back into the room.

Confused, I took a good look at what he dropped. _My book! _I squeaked in fright. _Books should never be treated that way! _I picked it up in a frenzy and examined it. It seemed okay. Breathing a sigh of relief, I sat back down on the couch with the chips in one hand and the book in the other.

I opened the book and began reading, while simultaneously opening the bag of chips. I started reading.

'She stared at the man before her as he gave a sheepish smile and looked away. For a few moments, she was not able to speak. "Uh... Um..."

The man seemed somewhat dampened by her reaction. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you? My name is Halden. Nice to meet you."

She didn't reply again, her voice failing her. This was the man that she had seen, in her dream. There was no denying it. He had the same black hair and kind blue eyes.

She looked into his eyes for a faint second before her own eyes darted away. "Forgive me... My name is Iesla. Nice to meet you."

"That's a pretty name," he remarked, smiling and looking at her once more.'

"Hey... Levy?"

A voice interrupted me from my reading. I looked up to see Lucy. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and her clothes were slightly damp. "Are you okay?"

My eyes darted to hers and then away again. "N-No..."

"What happened?" Lucy asked gently, sitting beside me on the couch.

"Okay," I closed the book. "Here's what happened..."

Erza's POV

For a few moments, I was stunned. Absolutely stunned. He could feel my tenseness and he pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I..." I struggled to answer. Of course nothing was wrong... I was just surprised.

"Do you not want..." He needed not to finish his sentence. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I forgive you."

My voice was quiet. I felt as if he didn't need to be forgiven, but it seemed that he would not be satisfied if he wasn't.

His arms encased me and I felt him rest his head on mine. "Thank you, Erza."

We stayed that way for a long time until he pulled away. "Well, we'd better go see what the others are doing."

"Good idea." How could we act as if nothing happened? It was beyond me. Nevertheless, I followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

Lucy and Levy were sitting on the couch. Levy's head was in her hands, shoulders shaking violently with tears. Lucy was beside her, gently comforting her with the words, "It's not your fault."

Jellal and I both stared. _What on earth is going on here? _Lucy turned and saw us. She gave us a sad smile, gesturing for us to come over. "Hey, Levy... Jellal and Erza are here."

She looked up at us, her eyes red and puffy. "F-Forgive me..."

"It's fine." I told her, sitting beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I am such a horrible person..."

"She thinks that she's at fault." Lucy sighed. "She yelled at Gajeel after he apologised for something."

There was silence for a moment. Then I spoke up. "I don't mean to be harsh, but Gajeel would not be hurt by it. And Lucy, would you care to elaborate?"

"He apologised for something. Both of us don't know what for and he called her a shrimp again. She kind of yelled at him for calling her a shrimp and for apologising."

"Hmm..." I considered her words. "It's okay. I'll go and-"

"I'll speak with him."

"Huh?" All three of us turned and stared at Jellal. He was sitting there with his hands clasped. Then he got up and walked upstairs, leaving us to stare after him.

"Wh-What was that all about?" Lucy uttered.

Levy shrugged her shoulders, sniffling. "We'll have to wait and see what happens."

Gray's POV

When I awoke, I felt a warmth beside me. _Juvia. _I looked at her, smiling when I saw her gentle face, angelic in sleep.

But then I remembered.

Wincing, I quickly got up and quickly grabbed my clothes, which were crumpled on the floor. I slid them on as fast as I would take them off. Then, casting one last look at Juvia, I hurried out of the room.

As I closed the door behind me, I leant against it. Thoughts were flying through my head. _What the hell came over me? Why was I thinking like that? How am I going to explain it to her?_

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I looked up as Jellal walked up the stairs and hurriedly I stood. He gave me a nod of greeting before knocking on Levy's door. I frowned and walked downstairs.

Erza, Lucy and Levy were all down there on the couch. I didn't bother to greet them; my mind was too jumbled.

I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge in search for something to eat. Then I heard soft footsteps.

"Oh! Juvia!" Lucy's cheerful voice. "Come and sit down! We were just about to power up the movie lacrima!"

I could feel the tension in the room rise by about a million times. I could feel her gaze burning into my back. "Sure!" Her voice was happy. "Gray-sama, do you want to come and watch it too?"

I didn't answer for a few moments. "N-Nah." Then I turned and as fast as I could, got out of there.

How will I explain?

I thundered down into the basement. _How will I explain what I did? _

"I..." I mumbled. "I kind of like her..." The words escaped my mouth without me realising it.

There was a knock at the door. "Gray-sama?"

It was Juvia. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

I didn't answer. But the door opened anyway and she came in.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I winced. _The last time she asked that... Look how it turned out._

"No!" I burst. "We just... Listen, it isn't what you think! What we did..."

She was dismayed. "So it's not..."

"Listen!" I quickly silenced her. "Just let me explain myself!"

* * *

**Thank you! I love your reviews to the moon and back! Thank you for the nice critisicm too; I promise I'll take heed of them! Love youhhhh :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Is it just me, or does Jellal only want to talk with everyone? Oh well. I have accidently portrayed him like that... Well, enjoy the chapter! GaLe and Jerza lemons are approaching fast!**

* * *

**Gajeel's POV**

* * *

There was a knock at the door. My first thought was that Levy had returned and I got up, hurrying to open it. But it wasn't her.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at my visitor. "Jellal, isn't it?"

"Yes." He looked me in the eye and gave me a nod of greeting. "Can I-"

"Whaddaya want?" I looked him up and down, examining him.

"You and I have something very important in common. And I wish to speak about it."

I gave him one last suspicious look before turning away. "Whatever."

I walked to the couch and sat down as Jellal stood in front of me. "We both have someone close to us who we have done wrong to. Erza has forgiven me. She did long ago. I suggest that you stop telling her that you're sorry."

I snarled at him. "I don't need your advice."

"Take it or leave it." He gave me a pinpointing stare. "I'm saying this for your own good."

"What do you care?" I really didn't want to admit it, but I thought his advice was actually not that bad.

He didn't answer my question. Instead he said, "Your little friend with the blue hair, Levy, is it? She is crying because she feels like she did something wrong. Go and make things right."

"I don't need your help." I repeated irritably.

Then he turned and left.

As the door clicked shut, I felt a stab of pain. Levy was hurt because of me. Another thing I need to apologise for...

"Stop!" I exclaimed, more talking to myself than anyone else. I decided I needed to make things right.

Once and for all.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

* * *

"I... Juvia is listening."

As soon as those words left her mouth, I launched into an explanation. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me... I guess something else just took over and made me do things that..." I struggled to put it into words.

Her gaze strayed to the floor. "So... It didn't mean anything?" Her wide blue eyes fluttered nervously to mine.

"N-No!" I exclaimed. "Well... I dunno." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Why don't we pretend nothing happened?"

I could see that she was arguing with herself. After a few moments, she looked at me squarely.

"No."

"Wha...?" My mouth hung wide. Usually, she would have sworn that she would do anything for me.

"Juvia cannot pretend nothing happened. Because..." She looked away from me again. "Something did happen. And I can't ignore it. Juvia loves Gray-sama. What happened cannot just pass by like it was nothing. Like it was..." Her eyes grew wide with realisation. "Like it was just a one-night stand."

"I-It wasn't!" It was too late. Tears were already welling in her eyes as she got up to leave.

"Juvia sees how it is. And if that's all I mean to you, then goodbye, Gray-sama." Then she turned away from me and started walking.

I sat there in pure shock. My feelings were mixed. I was confused, angry and something else which felt like I was being stabbed in the chest.

"No!" I leapt to my feet. "Juvia, wait!"

She didn't want to turn. But her head shifted so her piercing blue gaze was on me.

My hand reached for hers. "It meant something to me. I..." The words wouldn't come out. I placed my hands on her shoulders and pressed my lips onto hers.

The kisses we shared earlier were filled with lust and heat. But this was so much different. It was gentle, and tender.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and stretched up so our kiss was full. After a few moments, I broke away.

"I'd better go," I told her.

"Me too." She pulled away from me and the loss of contact made my chest ache for more. She opened the door and exited. I followed and closed the basement dor behind me.

Levy and Lucy were still on the couch. Erza was digging through the fridge for God-knows-what and all three girls looked at Juvia expectantly.

In return, she gave them a bright smile. "Sorry to make you wait. Should we start the movie lacrima?"

Through her bright smile, I could see her pain. I didn't know for sure, but I guessed it was about me. A frown came to my face and I made my way upstairs.

I passed Jellal on the way. I bothered not to acknowledge him and simply opened the door to my room, closing it behind me.

"Hmm..." I don't know what came over me, but a crazy idea popped into my head. A crazy idea which might just work...

Levy's POV

"I might go back up to my room..." I mumbled quietly.

"Huh? But Levy..." Lucy was silenced as Jellal came downstairs. Erza looked up and Lucy gazed. "Oh..." Her voice was quiet. "Me too."

We both got up, leaving Erza and Jellal alone. We made our way up the stairs and went into our seperate rooms. As soon as I closed the door behind me, hands grabbed me from my right.

I squeaked with surprise as the hands pulled me into a warm body, one I knew well.

"Gajeel..." I mumbled, not resisting his embrace. "You surprised me."

"I'm not gonna apologise anymore." He told me.

"Good." I snuggled into his chest, aware that my feelings for him were probably more than evident. "Because I forgave you a long time ago anyway."

We stayed like that for a while, in a tender embrace. Gajeel had surprised me twice in one day; both with his unusual tenderness he showed only for me and Pantherlily.

"What I said on Tenroujima," he finally said, "I really mean it. I want you by side."

I looked up at him, my lips stretching into a smile. "And I want to be by your side."

"Good, coz I wasn't gonna let you say no." With those words, he leaned down and kissed me.

Like before, the kiss was gentle and sweet. But I sensed something different in the kiss; love. True, true love; like he really meant it. My hands snaked up and around his neck while he held my around my waist.

In a single motion, he swept me up bridal style and laid me on the couch, towering over me as the kiss deepened. My belly twisted and turned as I realized what was happening.

Things were about to get heated.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

* * *

"So..." After an unsuccessful search for cheesecake in the fridge, I looked up to see Jellal and I were alone.

"Erza." That simple word told me so much. He came to the counter and rested his hands on it, staring at me with his pinpointing gaze.

I gazed at him, our eyes locking on each other. I bit my lips nervously.

"I... can't believe I'm saying this." A nervous knot twisted in my belly as Jellal spoke. "Erza. I want to be with you forever."

"Wha?!" I was shocked by his statement. "B-But... we're not even romantically involved yet!"

"Erza, please. Give me another chance."

"But don't you have a fiancee?" I spat bitterly.

"It was a lie..." he confessed uneasily. "I was so guilty that I didn't want to get involved with you. But now, I think differently.

I walked around the counter so I was beside him. "Jellal..."

"Please, Erza." He wrapped his arms around my waist and in one quick motion, pulled me into his body.

"I..." I looked up into his eyes. "I will, Jellal." Then I stood up on my tiptoes and pushed my lips into his.

Almost immediately, he started kissing me back. The kiss was gentle and tender, filled with love, while being heated and passionate at the same time. My hands snaked around his back while his grip around me tightened.

I felt his tongue brush my bottom lips. And immediately I gave in.

His tongue explored my mouth while mine explored his. Usually the idea would have made me cringe, but no, this felt different what I had imagined.

I had to break away for breath. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I have always loved you, Erza."

A joyful smile came to my face, one that only he saw. "As have I, Jellal."


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I feel like I have accomplished lots o' fluff! Well, not yet. But soon! I have lots planned. And yes, I will be continuing this after the bunch return to the guild. But it will be in a sequel, which will be named later. Again, origato for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

As I entered my room, Natsu was laying on the bed with a bright smile. "Hey, Luce!"

I sighed. He was acting like nothing had happened. "Hi Natsu."

"Why the long face?" He frowned at me.

"N-Nothing." I closed the door behind me with a sigh.

He leapt to his feet and darted over to me. "Aww, come on. Tell me!"

"Just don't worry, okay?" I ran a hand through my hair and went to the couch, sitting down with my legs crossed.

He seemed to get the idea. He shut up and sat down beside me.

There was an awkward silence and I clasped my hands, pressing my thumbs together. "Um..." My eyes drifted to the window. Through the blinds, I saw darkness. Then I looked back to the clock. It was 1am.

I looked back at Natsu to see a slight red tinge came to his cheeks as he started to speak. "Hey... Lucy... 'bout this morning..."

"You mean yesterday morning," I informed him. He ignored me.

"Um... I just want to say something about it." The red disappeared from his cheeks and he straightened, turning and looking me in the eye.

_He's gonna reject me! _I cursed silently. I felt tears come to my eyes as I predicted his words. _I knew it. He didn't want it. _

I turned towards him, despite the tears about to spill from my eyes. Then he surprised the crap out of me by wrapping his arms around me and pulling my into his body.

"I loved it," he murmured, "but not more than I-"

We were interuppted by Gray thumping on the door and saying, "Yo, flamehead. Let me in!"

"H-Hey!" He scowled and pulled away. "Lucy and I were-"

"Having a conversation!" I quickly jumped in.

Natsu got up and opened the door. "What do you want, snowcone?"

"Uh... In the basement, there's a load of alcohol. I was thinking we could, I dunno, get everyone together and have a drink."

"Gray, it's one in the morning!" I attempted to say, but Natsu thundered out of the door.

"Alright! Booze!" He yelled. I watched him, sighing. _I actually like that idiot. _

I walkes downstairs after him, spotting Jellal and Erza standing rigid, looking as if they'd just been interuppted. _I don't even wanna know what they've been doing. _

"H-Hey, Erza!" I struggled to pull a smile. "Wanna come and have a drink with us?"

"Why not?" She walked towards me, slowly loosening her shoulders. "What about you, Jellal?"

"Sure," he joined Erza and I and we started walking to the basement when Gray and Natsu burst through the door, both carrying at least two boxes of beer. They were arguing over who could carry the most when Erza shot them the deathglare and they promptly shut up and placed the boxes on the floor, legs shaking slightly.

"I'll go get Gajeel and Levy." I remembered the other two, who I hadn't seen since earlier on. I turned and walked up the stairs.

I went to Gajeel and Levy's door and rapped on it. There was a surprised squeak and a groan of irritation at the same time. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Levy, whose headband was tilted and whose hair was a little messy. I frowned, suspicious of what they were doing.

She gave me a bright smile. "Hi, Lu-chan! What's up?"

"We're gathering everyone up and having a few drinks. Do you two wanna come?"

"Sure!" She turned and smiled at Gajeel, who was behind her. "Coming, Gajeel?"

"Why not?" He answered. He dug his hands into his pockets and folowed Levy as she walked past me and down the stairs.

I followed the two and felt a warm feeling spread through my belly. Levy had told me a while earlier that she had liked Gajeel. Now the feeling seemed to be mutual.**J**

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

* * *

I sat cross-legged on the rug as we all began opening our bottles of alcohol. I looked up, the lid popping off.

I noticed the tension in the air as Lucy sent a tentative side glance towards Natsu, while Jellal and Erza were completely ignoring each other. We needed something fun, to lift the pressure... Like...

"Juvia wants to play Truth or Dare!" I exclaimed.

I got looks from everyone in the room. Basically everyone's smirks suggested they were thinking, _this could get interesting. _

"Sounds good!" Lucy got up from her place on the couch beside Erza and sat beside me on the rug. "Come on, everyone! Come sit in a circle!"

The first to get up was Natsu. He sat on Lucy's other side and slowly everyone else got up and made a circle formation.

On my other side was Gajeel and he crossed his arms, muttering something about the game being for babies. But I knew him well; he wanted to play.

"Who's going first?" Levy asked, taking a gentle sip of her beer.

"I will!" Lucy volunteered. "Okay. Erza, truth or dare?"

Despite her earlier discomfort, Erza was back. That glint was in her eye and she said, "Dare!"

"Hmm..." Lucy's eyes grew mischievous. "Okay, I dare you to down your whole bottle in one go!"

"Piece of cake." Erza tipped her head back and slowly sculled the bottle.

'Wows' were heard from most of the people in the room. Erza looked at everyone, her face reddening slightly from the alcohol. "Natsu, truth or dare?"

"Gimme your worst dare!" He grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Okay..." A grin spread across her face. "I dare you to kiss the person to your left."

Someone, I think it was Levy, squeaked in surprise. A few others gasped and Gray was laughing hysterically.

A blush spread across Natsu's face and he got up slowly. He walked in front of Lucy and held out a hand to pull her up.

She gazed at him, slowly placing her hand in his. Then he pulled her up to meet his lips.

Everyone did their best to hold in their laughing and wolf whistling, but all attempts were in vain. Levy clasped her hands and an 'Aww!' came from her mouth, earning a side look from Gajeel.

She wrapped her hands around his upper back as Natsu's hands clutched her around her waist. I could see why Levy thought it was cute.

Finallt they pulled away, their fingers lingering on each other's bodies for a moment more. Then they sat down again.

Both of their faces were bright red and Lucy was doing her best to hide it. Natsu looked up.

"Metalhead, truth or dare?"

Gajeel glared at him. "Truth."

"Okay..." Natsu attempted to think but gave up. "Hey, Luce, help me out." She looked at him briefly before leaning over and whispering something in his ear. His eyes grew wide and so did his smile.

"If you had to date someone in this room, who would it be?"

Gajeel nearly spat out his mouthful of alcohol in surprise. "Uh-I- Um... Gihihi..." His laugh was sort of nervous as a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. Then he muttered something barely inaudible, so quiet that only the person to his left, Jellal, and I, could hear it.

"Sorry, what was that?" Natsu cupped his ear with his hand.

"Shrimp..."

"Oooh!" Lucy clapped her hands and a vivid blush appeared on Levy's cheeks.

The whole room went silent as death. In the awkwardness, I realised my bottle was untouched. I quickly took a big mouthful and swallowed.

"Doesn't mean I like her, morons." Gajeel muttered, attempting to hide his reddened face. "Geez."

Levy looked kind of hurt at his words. Lucy glared at Gajeel and crossed her arms. "Your turn, Gajeel."

"Hmph. Juvia, truth or dare?"

"M-Me?" I sat up, surprised. "Um... Juvia chooses... dare!" I wanted to be daring to show off to Gray.

"I dare you to sit with the person that you like until either of you get chosen again. And you have to either hold hands, cuddle or straddle them."

Who ever thought that Gajeel was creative? My mouth droppedas everyone looked at Gray.

"Go on then," Erza prompted.

"But... Juvia..." I stammered. But there was no arguing.

I got up, feeling utterly embarrassed, and sat beside Gray.

Almost immediately he grabbed my hand and wrapped his other arm around me, pulling me close. I looked up at him in surprise.

_And he did it without being embarrassed! _I thought, amazed. _How was I so blind? He likes me!_

* * *

**Erza's POV**

* * *

Levy was upset.

She was sitting beside me, her shoulders trembling slightly. Lucy looked at her with concern and then Juvia looked up from beside Gray, noticing her discomfort.

"Levy, truth or dare?"

Levy tore her gaze from the ground to look at Juvia. "Truth."

"Do you like someone?"

She stiffened. "Y-Yes..."

Juvia smiled. "Okay. Your turn."

"Lu-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do _you_ like someone?"

"Well, yeah..." Her cheeks grew red and her eyes darted around the room.

"This is boring!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Jellal, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare." He replied, looking up at her.

"I dare you to make out with Erza."

I gasped. "Lucy..."

"Don't kill me, Erza!" She squeaked, scrambling back a few feet.

Jellal got to his feet and quietly held out a hand. I paused and placed my hand in his.

He pulled me to my feet and reluctantly pressed his lips onto mine. The kiss was no different than before and I immediately wrapped my arms around his upper back.

"Come on, more tongue!" Lucy made a slurping noise and wiggled her tongue around.

I decided to take matters into my own hands. I fiercely pulled on him so I slammed against him. He took the hint and as I opened my mouth slightly, he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

His gentle tongue explored my mouth tentatively. At first it seemed kind of gross, the thought of someone else's tongue being in my mouth. But this exceeded my expectations.

Jellal broke away, inhaling. Then he started kissing my neck. As much as I liked it, we were in the wrong place to be doing it.

"Jellal, not here!" I hissed.

He pulled away from my neck and in one simple motion, swept me up off my feet and held me bridal style.

My first instinct was to wrap my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. He was well aware that I was glaring at him. And he was slowly cracking through the armor around my heart.

* * *

**Levy's POV**

* * *

_He doesn't like me!_

I could feel my heart slowly dropping and breaking. After what he said to me in the room... He doesn't like me.

For a few moments I had been completely oblivious to what had just happened between Jellal and Erza but everyone ooing and making crude comments brought me back to the present.

"We'll be on our way," Jellal gave a short nod before turning, Erza still in his arms, and walking up the stairs.

No matter how much she pushed, he wouldn't let go "Put me down this instant, Jellal!" She commanded, tugging his arms fiercely.

"Not yet," he told her. And then they disappeared into their room.

Comments of 'Ooh, they're doin' something naughty!' and 'Don't even wanna know what they're doing in there.' erupted from everyone. Everyone except Gajeel and I.

"I'm going to bed, guys." I mumbled, starting to get up. But someone pulled me down.

I looked at the hand in surprise to see it wasn't a hand. Gajeel's arm had turned to iron and he stretched it across the group to clamp onto my arm.

"Shrimp, truth or dare?"

I had to be daring. More like him. Maybe then he'd like me better... "Dare..."

He looked me right in the eye, his iron hand still attached to my arm. "No, you choose truth."

"But what if I wanna choose dare?" I glared at him. Then he pulled me over brutally, dragging me across the carpet in front of him.

"Ow!" I rubbed the spot where the carpet had rubbed against my leg and glared at him.

To my discomfort, his face was close to mine. A little too close. I leaned back a tiny bit to realise his arm was blocking my way.

"If I kissed you," he muttered, "what would ya do?"

I don't know what came over me, but I just simply smiled and leaned upwards, pressing my lips onto his gently.

The kiss did not last long. I only did it to answer his question and as I kissed him, I felt him tense up with surprise.

I pulled away. _Oops... _"Um... Does that tell you enough?" A blush came to my cheeks. _Why did I do that?_

"Great," he smirked at me and used his arm, which was already confining me, to pull me closer. "Then you can do it again." Then he kissed me.

Silence. All I heard was silence as everyone stared at us in shock and I realised I had forgotten to kiss him back.

I attempted to wrap my arms around him but I couldn't fit my short arms around his bulky body, so I settled for clinging to his shirt. I pressed my lips into his.

After a few moments, I pulled away, smiling at him. He still had that smirk on his face and he leant down, whispering in my ear. "We'll continue this later."

I felt nervous butterflies in my belly. I knew what he meant... and I wasn't gonna say no.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello! Another chapter for you! I'd like to say that all of your reviews are making me have spasms of happiness, so thank you! Beware, this chapter contains de lemon!**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

* * *

Juvia was in my arms. I held her close to my body, with my hands wrapped around her waist.

I looked around the room awkwardly. _Um... _"I'm getting tired," I announced. "We should all get some shuteye now."

"Yes..." Juvia agreed slowly, slipping out of my grasp and getting up. As our gazes met, I wondered what she was thinking.

"Me too." Lucy said. "I want a good night's rest for tomorrow."

All of us were feeling a bit awkward, considering we'd just seen Gajeel and Levy taste each other's throats.

"Night everyone," I got up and hurried upstairs with Juvia, Natsu and Lucy on my heels.

I didn't want to think about what they would do down there, on their own. I entered my room and waited for Juvia.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, clasping my hands. Then I realized that Juvia and I had to sleep in the same bed. Where would the awkwardness stop?

"G-Gray-sama..." She began. "Um... How do I say this? I, um..." Her cheeks turned pink and she clasped her hands, looking at the floor. "Juvia enjoyed... before very much."

I understood what she meant and I sat up straighter, looking her in the eye. "Me too." I answered honestly.

Her eyes lit up and she looked up at me. "Y-You did?"

I got up and walked to her, a small smile on my lips. "A bit awkward though. You know, coz everyone was watching and stuff."

"Mmm." She gave a short nod.

I extended a hand to her, smiling softly. "You wanna try again? This time without anyone watching."

She nodded softly and took my hand, her eyes betraying her joy. I pulled her into my embrace and sat down on the bed again, with my arms wrapped around her like a blanket.

She snuggled her head into the nape of my neck, her soft breathing stirring some of the hair beside it. I rested my head on top of hers and felt a warm, fuzzy feeling spread throughout my whole body.

As I held her close, I recognized the feeling. It was kind of like how I felt for Ur, except this one was more pure and... well, there was much more of it. It made me want to stay with Juvia like that forever.

"I love you."

The words left my mouth without me realizing it and straight after, my eyes widened and I bit my lip. _Oops._

"Juvia loves you too." She replied. I could hear the honesty in the words and they sent a tingle down my spine.

I pulled my head away from hers and looked her right in her beautiful blue orbs before tenderly kissing her.

Heated but loving. Just the way I enjoyed our kisses. Her hands, still clutching to my hand and back, travelled up so they rested on my upper back. My hands laid on her waist, holding her for support.

Love. Did I really say it? That must have been it. Since Juvia and I fought for the first time, she had loved me. But had I loved her for that long too?

She nervously tapped my lips with her tongue, indicating that she wanted our mouths to open. I obliged and our tongues entered each other's mouths.

My tongue swirled in her mouth and hers in mine. It slowly traced her teeth, sending a shiver through her body.

I broke away and looked her in the eyes once more before resting my forehead on hers. A blissful sigh escaped my lips.

"We should actually go to sleep." I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Yes." She let go of my hand and smiled at me before breaking away completely and slipping underneath the covers. I went around the other side and within a moment, was in only my underwear.

Juvia's face went slightly pink as I slipped underneath the covers.

"Good night, Gray-sama."

"Night."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

I entered the room after Lucy and shut the door behind me. I walked to the bed and leapt onto it, satisfied with the bouncing impact.

Lucy sat down beside me and clasped her hands. I felt the tension in the air.

"Natsu." She looked at me nervously.

"Yeah, Luce?" I answered, looking at her.

She just stared at me for a few more moments before looking away. "I need to tell you something."

"Me too!" I said happily, remembering my feelings for her. I had to be honest.

"You go first." Lucy told me. I shook my head.

"We'll say it at the same time." I said and she nodded nervously.

"Okay. Ready, one, two, three!"

"I like you."

We both said it at the exact same time and we stared at each other in shock. Then she burst out laughing.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, offended. _I __just __risked __my __confidence__, __telling __her __that__! __And __she __laughs__!_

"I'm sorry," she wiped her eyes delicately. "We just said it at the same time..."

"But..." I sighed. It was usually me who was being stupid.

Then everything fell silent.

"I really do like you, Natsu." She murmured, tentatively placing her hand in mine.

"Same here." I told her. "Well, I meant I like you and not- well, I like me too, but-"

She chuckled and pecked me on the cheek. "Idiot."

We sat there for a while, her head resting on mine. Then I spoke up.

"I'm not sure, Luce." I said nervously, pulling away so I could look her in the eye. "What does love feel like?"

She considered my words carefully before answering. "Imagine how you feel for Igneel. Then intensify it so it's like a passion. Like every time they're hurt, you want to kill whoever made them like that. Like you care for them so much that you want to be with them forever. And whenever you look at them, you get a warm feeling in your chest. It's hard to describe, really."

She described all of the feelings I have for her. But she was right; I felt so much more than that. So much that it was indescribable.

"Then I love you." I told her happily, squeezing her hand once more.

"I love you too, Natsu." Lucy smiled and I wrapped my free arm around her.

"We should get married, and then we _can _stay together forever!" I exclaimed suddenly. "Isn't that right?"

She sighed wearily. "Its a lot more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"Well... There's commitments that you have to make. And you have to make promises too." She raised her eyes to mine.

"I'll promise ya anything, Luce!" I gave her a grin.

She smiled back at me. "Me too."

"I'm tired. Let's get some rest." I said, letting go of her. I crawled back so I was laying with my head on the pillow.

"Yeah. Same." She got up and walked around to her side of the bed, laying down and pulling up the covers.

"Hey, do you wanna go in the pool again tomorrow?" I stared at her intently, smirking.

She laughed. "Maybe." A mischievous glimmer appeared in her eyes.

"Good night, Lucy."

"Good night, Natsu."

* * *

**Gajeel's POV**

* * *

We were left alone.

As the others closed their doors, I turned to Levy and scanned her body with my eyes.

Sure, her figure was not curvaceous like the other chicks. But she was still beautiful.

"G-Gajeel?" She asked nervously, backing away a bit.

"Don't you dare run away." I growled, pursuing her. "I'm too revved up to stop now."

With a single gesture I picked her up roughly and crashed my lips into hers. I could tell that she wanted me the way I wanted her. She immediately wrapped her fingers in my hair and kissed me back passionately.

I parted her lips using my tongue, not bothering to ask her permission. She was mine.

And I was going to make her mine.

I tore away, still carrying her, and took her to the couch. I laid her down softly and continued my expedition of her mouth.

After a while of exploring her mouth, I broke away enough so I could travel to her neck.

"You smell great," I muttered.

"Stop teasing me, you big jerk!" She exclaimed.

"That ain't the way to treat the guy who can pound you senseless, ya know." The words sent a smirk to my face. "Gihi!"

She crossed her arms awkwardly underneath me. "Meanie."

"Aw, come on." I leaned down to her, puckering my lips. "Give Gajeel a kiss."

Levy couldn't resist. She stretched up and gave me a quick peck.

"Come on, a little more."

"No." She replied stubbornly.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to do all the work then," After nipping her neck gently, I travelled down until I reached her bare shoulder. "And you know I just _hate _work."

* * *

**Levy's POV**

* * *

"Gajeeeeel!" I frowned at him. "Why are you being so dramatic?"

"Why do you still have clothes on?"

The next thing I knew, I was laying there, all clothing in a heap beside the couch.

"Eek!" I struggled to cover as many parts as I could but Gajeel caught both of my petite hands in one of his.

"Don't bother," his voice was distant.

Why on Earth did he sound like that? I gave him a quizzical look. "Just get to it already!"

"Eager, aren't we?"

_That is IT! _"What is this to you?" I yelled. "A game? I've never done this before! Are you just going to take my innocence away for fun?"

He looked stunned. "Th-That's what it seemed like to you?"

"Yes!" I glared at him.

His eyes softened and he pulled me up into an embrace. "I'm sorry if it came off that way. I just... really want this, you know?"

"I do know," I answered. "I want this too. Just... be nice to me, okay?"

He pulled away, a wide grin on his face. "Can't promise that."

Gajeel started unbuttoning his jeans and I felt my nipples prick up.

He turned back, that grin still prominent. "Ready, shrimp?"

"Are you planning to get me pregnant?" I exclaimed, staring at his unprotected length. _And horribly injured, _I added silently.

He was huge. I feared that my small body wouldn't be able to take him. But he had no qualms.

"Alright, hold on." He got up and went to the coffee table, opening the drawer.

"Mira-san even put stuff in there?" I asked incredulously as he opened a packet.

"Yup," he answered as he pulled the little ring of material out.

I turned my head to stare at the ceiling. Was I really ready? I was scared. What if it hurt? But if I was going to lose my virginity... well, at least it was to the person I loved.

I jumped with fright when he leapt onto me and smirked. "Ready yet?"

Everything was moving so fast and I couldn't keep track of it. I could only feel the warmth of his body and the excited and nervous squirming of my belly.

"Y-Yes."

He grinned and I felt my heart swoon at his smile. Then he totally took me by surprise and started nuzzling my breasts.

"H-Hey!" I tried to exclaim, my voice coming out in a croak. The feeling was... nothing less than amazing.

He extended his tongue slightly, tentatively rubbing in circles around my right nipple.

My lips parted in pleasure. "Ga...jeeeeel..." I moaned.

He mumbled something along the lines of 'beautiful' and continued his explorations downwards, his hands slowly trailing down my fairly plain figure.

He climbed off me so he could access my lower region within the limited couch space we had and he gently parted my legs with his hands. "I'm gonna have lots of fun with this."

A pang of despair came into my heart. Fun? Maybe he had lied to me earlier. He just didn't understand what sex really was, did he?

"Please... wait." It was hard for me to choke out the words. I didn't want him to stop but I just had to ask. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed. "I'm about to fuck you."

I frowned at his profanity and wording. "No, Gajeel. Actually, yes, if this means nothing to you. But if it means something to you, sex is a act of love between two lovers."

"Stop being so formal about it," he muttered. "It's just sex."

I felt tears sting at the edges of my eyes. He didn't understand. All men were the same. "I guess you don't care then. Not about me or how... how I feel about you."

He stared at me and stood. For a painful and heartwrenching moment, I thought he would just walk away but he walked around to my side of the couch and grabbed my hand in both of his and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Levy, of course you mean something to me. And this is why I'm doing this." He leaned in and gave me a tender kiss. "I like you. As you said, people that like each other do that."

"Y-Yeah!" My voice shook with relief. "That's right!"

"Okay, then." He positioned himself so he could enter me with ease. "This could hurt someone as shrimpy as you, so be strong for me."

I found myself nodding vigorously. "I'll try my best!" Then slowly he pushed in.

Agony. I cried out in pain and out of my glazed vision I saw his hand reach out and caress my face. Then it reached my own hand. "Breathe."

My breathing was quick as I tried to adjust to him. But it just hurt so much. "I-It hurts!" Tears spilled over my eyelids.

"Do you want me to stop it?"

"No! D-Don't..." I exhaled as the pain dissipated. "Oh my God."

The feeling was... indescribable. I lost all ability to think, speak or breathe coherently. I gripped his shoulders and dug my nails in as if I was hanging on for dear life. He didn't even flinch.

"You like that, do you?" He grinned.

"Mmmmmm..." I moaned and let my head fall back. Then he started slowly rocking back and forth.

My lips parted and I let a groan of pleasure pass through. It was nothing less and so much more than amazing.

Gajeel's pace sped up and I felt him hit that sweet spot inside of me. My nails dug into his strong shoulders and I cried out.

A groan escaped his lips and I shut my eyes tight, repeating his name over and over. I could feel my voice escalating as my climax approached.

"Fuck, Levy..." He groaned, thrusting into me.

"G-Go faster!" My voice shook with the impact of him. I opened my eyes to watch him through my hazy vision.

He responded by turning his thrusts into slams. Usually it would hurt me but I felt strong. I had no fears about it anymore. It was coming.

I wailed and felt my nails sink even deeper into his skin and he gripped my waist even tighter. I screamed in absolute ecstacy as my walls contracted and tightened around him. I released with a glorious orgasm and then my grip on Gajeel loosened and I flopped down, my body tired.

He slowly pulled out of me and tenderly kissed me. "That was awesome."

"Do you think they heard?" I mumbled, my eyes shutting. The question was pointless; of course they did. After having Gajeel inside of me, I was feeling rather empty.

"Who cares?" He got off me and I opened my eyes, grabbing my clothes off the floor as Gajeel strung his protection off and flung it in a nearby bin.

There was silence between us as we both put our clothes on. I shut my eyes again and rolled over.

"You sleepin' out here or coming back to bed?" He asked.

"I... I dunno." I responded quietly. Then his warm arms wrapped around me and I felt myself rocking as he carried me up the stairs.

I heard the soft sound of the door opening and shutting. Gajeel placed me on the bed and wrapped the blanket around me. "Night, shrimp."

"Good night, Gajeel."

* * *

**Phew! My hands hurt from so much writing... Its Easter soon! Maybe I'll post a special Easter oneshot... Oh well! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Jerza lemon comes next, so beware! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gomenasai :( mycomputerwasscrewingupandIwasn'tabletopostmychapters... Ican'texpresshowsorryI am!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

* * *

"Put me down!" I demanded as Jellal closed the door behind him, still carrying me. He grinned at me and laid me down on the bed.

"There," he told me. I tried to sit up but his strong arms barred me. He kissed me tenderly and started unbuttoning my white and blue blouse.

I gave a little grunt of dissatisfaction but kissed him back nevertheless. I wrapped my hands around his upper back while his hand lay above my left shoulder, supporting his weight, while the other worked on my shirt.

I felt the fabric fall away from me, leaving my upper body bare save a plain black bra. He broke off the kiss and pulled me upright. He knelt down and pulled my blouse away from my shoulders, tossing it behind him.

I rolled my eyes. "Would you like to get on with it or should I make it quicker?"

"Whatever you want." He told me.

"Then stand back." I replied. He got to his feet and backed away a few steps. I stood and prepared to Requip.

"Requip!" I was bathed in light and then I emerged, sporting a pair of lacy undergarments the color of my hair.

I saw Jellal's eyes almost pop out of his skull. A smug smirk came to my face and I walked to him, placing a finger underneath his chin and pulling his lips to mine in a deep kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my waist while I worked on his shirt. He had already discarded the coat whislt I was Requipping. He only had a plain white shirt underneath and we broke the kiss for a moment so I could slip it over his arms and discard it.

We continued our kiss and he pushed me back so we were standing at the foot of the bed. I grabbed his shoulders and sat down, pulling him with me. He broke off the kiss and picked me up one again, spinning around and sitting down. He pulled me down onto his lap and started kissing me again.

His tongue brushed my bottom lip, the exact same as it did down in the lounge room; except this time the gesture was more urgent and demanding. Slowly, I opened my mouth and he pushed his tongue inside.

My tongue danced with his in a battle of dominance. His tongue struggled to push mine down while I pushed his back. Eventually he won and I stood down.

His tongue traced around the inside of my mouth slowly, as if exploring every nook and cranny. His hands, meanwhile, were fiddling with the clip of my bra.

I moaned quietly through the kiss, the anticipation killing me. _Just get on with it already!_ I screamed mentally.

Eventually he unclasped it and let it fall away from my body. He flung it aside and I pulled away from the kiss, taking a breath.

"Would you like to begin or take your sweet damn time?" I glared at him and it seemed to amuse him.

A smirk came to his lips. "Please allow me to enjoy you first." _Enjoy- _I frowned at him, desperately trying to cover my excitement.

"Oh, don't give me that. You know you love it." His grin grew wider. _Damn! _I rolled my eyes but my smile gave it away.

He took no time in lifting me once again and placing me on the bed, stripping me of my underwear as he went. I almost shrieked at being fully naked before him, but I had a reputation to uphold. He studied me, his eyes brightening.

I backed up until my head was resting on the wooden headboard. Then he smiled at me.

"Just tell me if I hurt you." Jellal said. I just nodded.

"I don't think you will anyway." I replied. Then I gripped the blankets, preparing myself for what would come next.

He placed his hands around my waist and pushed his lips onto mine in a heated kiss. As his tongue danced with mine, his hands travelled up my body. A shiver went down my spine and I shook a little under his fleeting hands.

Jellal's hands stopped at the space below my breasts. He pulled away from the kiss and my neck and then the space between my breasts. I gulped nervously, knowing his intentions.

Within a moment, he latched onto my breast and was sucking on it gently. As a feeling somewhere between excitement and pleasure entered me, I gave a little moan of satisfaction and appreciation. I felt him smile through his fondling.

His hands drifted down my body to my legs. He stopped working my breasts and then his mouth went lower, leaving searing hot love bites as he went, trailing down until he was right on top of my entrance. I felt a tingle inside my womanhood. My folds were already dripping wet.

"Excited, aren't we?" Jellal spoke up and I looked down at him, a smirk growing on my lips.

"You can't deny that you are too." He looked up at me, grinning back.

Then his eyes went back down. He parted my legs gently and toyed with my flaps, making my insides scream for attention. Then slowly, he inserted one finger, quickly following with another.

Of course, I had felt another man before. But this was so much better than anything I had ever experienced before in my life. I let my head fall back with a loud groan of pleasure.

His fingers pushed deep inside of me, taking no time to gradually speed up. His fingers pulsed in and out so quickly. My breathing grew almost as quick as him and I cursed, letting the ecstasy fill my body.

Gradually he pulled out, not wanting to cut me off short. I let out a sigh of appreciation. He sat back and clasped his hands.

"Well?" I prompted. "Are you just going to sit there?"

"Don't you have some wild fantasy?" Jellal replied, looking me in the eyes.

"Actually, now that you mention it..." A crazy idea popped into my head. "You may want to stand back a little." As he backed out a little bit, I Requipped into a maid uniform. Not just any maid uniform though.

A few weeks earlier, I had been walking through the streets of Magnolia when, in the spur of the moment, I entered an adult store and spotted a maid costume. As I examined it, I realized it was mainly for sexual purposes. It showed a generous amount of my breasts and was very short; and it was worn without underwear.

His eyes widened, once again. I slid up to him, standing up. I grabbed his shoulder and spun around so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. I straddled his legs, rubbing against his hardened groin. The friction made him go crazy.

I leaned around so I could whisper in his ear. "You're my master now, Jellal. Do whatever you please."

He moaned, obviously just wanting to make love to me. "E-Erza..."

"Yes?" I answered, a smirk coming to my lips.

"For the love of God, please stop torturing me!" His voice sounded strained.

"Oh, is there something you want to do?"

A hesitant moan.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I-I w-want to-" He had said enough. I silenced him by pulling away to flaps to reveal a zipper, straight down the middle of my dress.

"Then go ahead." No sooner than the words had left my mouth, he plucked the maid hat from my head and threw it aside. Then he unzipped the dress. It fell to reveal my fully naked body and he stopped.

"Erza... If I get you pregnant, I'll never forgive myself." Jellal said anxiously. I rolled my eyes.

"Check the drawers," I told him, getting up off his lap. He walked over to the drawer and opened it.

"Please give me a moment." He said. He turned away and I heard the zipper of his pants.

Meanwhile, I was preparing myself, both mentally and physically. I laid myself down on the bed in an accessible position and after a few moments he turned back and climbed on top of me.

Jellal planted a kiss on my neck and then my lips. "I love you, Erza."

"I love you too." I smiled at him as his hand carressed my cheek. Then slowly, and gently, he entered.

I inhaled sharply as his bulk passed my walls and fully entered. I breathed out at pleasure so much more intense than before flooded my whole body. And then I was complete.

Like some hole inside me had been filled by him and all that existed was us. I dug my nails into his back, surprised by the amount of muscle. He groaned and started thrusting.

Every time he went in, I felt him hit my sweet spot, making me cry out in ecstasy. He groaned, letting his head fall back and his pace quicken.

Soon he was slamming into me. I groaned and wailed with pleasure as he pulsed inside of me, faster than anything I had ever experience before. I gripped his back tighter than before as my climax neared. My voice got higher and louder and his groaning more frequent as I neared the edge.

And then everything afterwards was a blur. My screams of ecstasy, and his name being repeated over and over. His grunting and he fell down beside me, pulling out abruptly. I felt strangely empty after he returned outside out me.

"Mmm... That was bliss." He mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah... Now I'm tired." I answered, wrapping a blanket around me."

"Me too." And we said nothing more for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

* * *

I woke a few hours later, at about 5:30am. I nearly screamed with delight when I noticed that Gray's arms were wrapped around me and I was pressed up to his well trained chest intimately. I was still getting used to the idea of Gray loving me back.

He stirred and his deep blue eyes opened. They looked tired but he smiled at me. "Hey."

"Did Juvia wake you, Gray-sama?" I asked him.

"No. I usually wake up early." He replied, planting a quick kiss on my forehead. Then he released me and got out of bed.

"Hey... Did you strip off during the night?" I told him gently. He glanced down at his naked body and panicked, searching frantically for his underwear.

I felt fabric beside my leg and picked it up. Gray's underwear. An embarrassed look came to my face and I held them up, waving them gently. "Over here."

He turned, spotting them in my hand. He reached for them and I passed them to him, relishing when our hands brushed._ I need to get used to the idea of him feeling the same way._

Gray slipped them on and then quickly threw on some casual clothes. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat. You comin'?"

"Yes." I slipped out of bed. "Juvia'll be with you in a moment."

He gave a short nod and walked out, closing the door behind him. I went to my bag and pawed through until I came to a black skirt. I picked up a dark blue cardigan and decided on wearing it.

I quickly changed into the skirt and a white top, slinging the cardigan on top. Then I exited the room.

Careful not to wake anyone, I tiptoed down the stairs and walked to Gray, who was waiting by the counter. I gave him a smile.

"Shall Juvia cook something for Gray-sama?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"Nah. But we can make something together, if you like." Gray replied in a lowered voice. I felt my insides fizz with joy.

"Yes. That would be nice." I went to the fridge and opened it quietly. "There are eggs in here. We could cook something with those."

"Yeah, sounds good." He came over to my side and peered into the fridge. "So, lets get started."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

Someone was shaking me.

Through the wonderful darkness I call sleep, someone was trying to wake me. I batted their hand away and mumbled. _Go away._ I thought tiredly.

"Luce! Hey, Lucy! Wake up!" I knew that voice.

"Piss off, Natsu."

"I'm hurt by that!" Dammit! I was awake.

I blinked my groggy eyes at him. "I was sleeping."

"Yeah?" He inquired. I wanted to slap him.

"Never wake me up at..." I glanced at the clock. "Six thirty? You..."

"Aww, I'm sorry Luce." That extremely cute look came to his face; that sad, disappointed one.

That brought a smile to my face. _How can I resist that? He's so cute for afearsome monster._

My annoyance forgotton, I gave him a smile. "Its ok. Just... don't do it again."

"So, what do ya wanna do today?" Natsu asked, smiling back at me.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Are we still going in the pool?" He asked, a lusty and mischevious spark entering his eyes.

"Not for..." I sighed. Then an idea popped into my head. "I know! Everyone can come!"

"To the pool?" Natsu looked at me, excitement sparking in his dark eyes. "That sounds awesome! But I still wanna-"

"Don't yell," I reminded. "People are still sleeping. Besides, we have to wait till everyone gets up."

Natsu looked disappointed. "Fine." He mumbled. Then he muttered something under his breath.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nevermind." Natsu answered quickly. "Come on."

I hauled myself out of bed and stood beside him. He gave me a brief smile before making towards the door.

_What's gotten into him? _I thought, a smile coming to my face. _He's acting so different!_

I shook my head as if shaking away the thought and followed him out into the corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm thinking of incorporating some action into this... What do you guys think? And how am I doing on the emotional and romantic part of this? Thank you for all of your wonderful support, you all are really what keeps this story going. I read every one of the reviews you guys post and... arrrgghhh! You guys are too sweet :) anyway, enough from me, onto the story!**

**Gajeel's POV**

She sleeps so peacefully.

Up until that morning, I had no clue someone could look so beautiful while sleeping. Levy had her arms curled up in front of her, her mouth parted slightly as she breathed. I was so engrossed in watching her that I didn't notice the knock at the door.

"Gajeel!" I heard Bunnygirl's voice, sounding quite annoyed. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah," I answered, my voice croaky from not being used for a while. "Be quiet. You'll wake Levy."

As if on cue, she stirred and opened her eyes, gazing at me tiredly. "Good morning Gajeel."

"Go back to sleep." I told her.

"I don't wanna." She answered, giving me a glare through groggy eyes.

"Ahem!" Bunnygirl interrupted rudely. "I'm still here!"

"Oh, its Lu-chan!" Levy called, her voice croaky. "Good morning!"

"Good! You're both awake!" She exclaimed. "We're all going to the pool today!"

"There's a pool here?" I muttered incredulously.

She ignored me and continued. "And by we, I mean everyone in this house."

"That sounds fun!" Levy turned to me. "Right, Gajeel?" I couldn't argue with the look the gave me.

"Uh... sure." I scratched the back of my neck.

"We'll be out soon, Lu-chan!" Levy promised, sitting up and clasping her hands.

I heard faint footsteps as Bunnygirl walked away. As soon as she was gone, I let my head fall back onto the pillow. Levy, however, was getting out of bed.

"Where you goin'?" I protested, reaching out to her.

"To the pool," she replied, fishing into her bag. "Don't look."

"Shrimp, I've seen you naked before. Big deal." I grumbled.

"Don't call me shrimp. And don't look."

I reluctantly turned away and there was the sound of clothes slipping off. I was tempted to look but decided against it.

"I'm going out to the lounge now." Levy said once she was changed. "Are you coming?"

"Soon," I told her. And she merely nodded as she walked out of the room.

**Gray's POV**

"Yo, flamebrain. Quit splashing me!"

"Shut up, asshole!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Bring it on!"

Natsu and I were already into some brawl at 7 in the morning. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy, Juvia and Levy watching.

I felt his fist go into my stomach, using my distraction to his advantage. "Shoulda been watching, shit for brains!"

"Shut up, pyromaniac!" I was so tempted to freeze the pool, but settled for sending a punch into his side.

"Getting a little rusty on your insults, ice freak!" Natsu teased, sending his fist towards my face. I caught it in my hand and twisted, making him spin around painfully.

"At least I'm not getting rusty on my fighting skills," I retorted.

"I thought we were swimming," Lucy sighed.

"We were," Natsu choked out.

"Looks like I have the fearsome Salamander at my feet," I sneered. "Wanna give up?"

"Never!" Suddenly I felt his foot go into my gut. I doubled over, releasing his hand.

"Asshole," I wheezed.

"Now look who's down," Natsu laughed. "Anyway, I'm bored. I'm getting a drink."

Regaining my breath, I glared at him through slitted eyes. "Fine." I looked up to see, to my dismay, that Juvia was drunk.

"Gray-samaaaa," she called out. "Come drink with Juvia!"

"Um... I think you've had enough." I got out of the pool and snatched the near-empty bottle out of her hand.

"No... if you won't drink _with_ Juvia..." she moaned. "Then drink _her!_"

Her body shimmered as she latched onto me, her body mostly water. I groaned. "Not _this_ again!" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Drink! Drink Juvia up!" I gulped at the extremely sexual meaning to her words.

"Stop this..." I muttered, her slender arms draped around me. I felt the heat spread into my cheeks. "Juvia..."

"Drink!"

"Come on." I picked up the solid parts of her body and she giggled, thinking I was going to take her somewhere private. Her full body became solid once again and I took her into the pool.

"Nooo... Gray-sama must drink Juvia up!" I kept her in my arms as I waded into the pool.

"Not here," I muttered.

"Yes, here!" I was suddenly aware of the awkward silence between Natsu, Lucy and Levy. I didn't reply for several moments until the door flew open and Gajeel walked in.

"There you are," he said gruffly. "I wasn't lookin' for ya or anything." He soon noticed the awkward situation and shut up.

"Gray-samaaaa..." Juvia moaned. "Drink Juvia!"

"Dear God..." With a hand I massaged the bridge of my nose. "Okay, I think that you should go and sleep now. Or maybe get a glass of water."

"Promise Juvia! Promise you will drink her!"

I looked at the four people looking intently at us. I blushed even more and muttered, "I promise."

"Yaaay!" She cheered as I carried her out of the pool. I placed her back on the chair she had been lounging on and sighed.

"Okay, now what?" I looked at the others and they looked at me.

"I'm gonna go in the spa," Lucy announced.

"I'm coming!" Natsu sprung off his seat, extending his hand to Lucy. She took it and he swooped her up into a bridal style carry.

She squeaked and blushed. "P-Put me down!"

"Nope." He made his way to the spa.

As my gaze drew back to my drunken love, many thoughts flew through my head.

"Shrimp." Gajeel spoke up.

"What?" Levy glared at him. "Please don't call me that!"

"You coming into the pool with me?"

Her eyes softened and a soft blush came to her face. "S-Sure..."

She got up and walked to him. He extended his hand and she took it. Then they walked to the pool together, and I was left with Juvia.

**Erza's POV**

To my surprise, I woke earlier than I thought. As I turned softly, trying not to wake Jellal, I looked at the clock and read 7am.

Jellal shifted in his sleep and put his arms around me, confining me into his embrace. My body ached from earlier on, but in a good way.

I had no intention of getting up. I remained in his embrace happily, snuggling into his muscular arms. Up until our encounter at Ryuuzetsu Land, I hadn't acknowledged how muscular he was.

I smiled for some reason, an unusual bubbly feeling invading my chest. It was probably because the man I had been in love with for technically 16 years (with the Tenroujima thing) had loved me back for the same length of time as me, minus when he was possessed by "Zeref".

"Erza?"

He had taken me by surprise. "Oh, you're awake!"

"Yeah," a tired smile came to his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept wonderfully," I replied as he planted a kiss on the top of my head. "How about you?"

"Better then I ever have before. I don't feel like moving."

"Neither do I," I replied.

"Let's stay here."

"Deal."

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu's warm arms wrapped around me made me tingle. I snuggled into him as the steaming water surrounded us.

We had been in there for about ten minutes without saying a word. It had been basically silent except for the occasional splash or chat between Gajeel and Levy, and Juvia muttering something drunkenly.

Suddenly Natsu leant down and kissed my neck tenderly, making me go weak underneath him. "N-Natsu... Not here..." I whispered weakly.

"Shh." He mumbled, his mouth already occupied. He pulled away and whispered in my ear. "It would be so much more fun if we were alone."

The way he said that and how my lower areas twisted faintly told me that he was meaning only one thing. I searched frantically for a reply but my mouth was dry and I had no response.

"My toes are getting wrinkly," I announced. "I'm hopping out." I slipped delicately out of his grasp and his fingers lingered on my skin, leaving heat in their wake.

I hurried to my chair and grabbed a towel, drying myself off. I gave everyone a brief smile before hurrying out to my room.

**Ooh, more lemons, you say? 'Fraid not, just some suggestions ;) But if you want more lemony stuff in this book, just ask. Or you can wait for the sequel :D Unfortunately, school has started up again -,- so I won't be able to write as quickly. Sorry :( well, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I noticed yesterday when I was proofreading this chapter how amateur my writing is compared to other writers on this website (especially the lemons...) I would like to appreciate all of you for making a crappy writer like me feel like a star and I promise you that my lemons will improve as well as my writing. Thank you!** **Anyway, there have been some lemon requests... and it is my duty to oblige! But I will only do a Gruvia and NaLu lemon because... well, its been ages since I did them and the Jerza and GaLe ones were only a few chapters ago. I promise that they will be the first ones of the sequel. Therefore, LEMON ALERT! **

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

* * *

Erza and I stayed like that for a while until we decided to get out of bed. We both changed quickly, not exchanging a word, then exiting feeling like I'd had the best conversation of my life.

We were startled by a very nervous looking Lucy. She was wrapped in a towel and looked like she had just been dunked in icy cold water.

"Lucy?" Erza inquired. "Is everything okay?" She turned and gave me a quick nod as if to tell me _'Go on without me'_ and I nodded back, continuing downstairs.

I heard a door click shut and I assumed the two had gone into Lucy's room to talk. I sat down on the couch and heard another door open.

_What the... _As I turned and looked at where the noise had come from, I saw Natsu, Gray and Juvia crawl out of a small door at the end of the upstairs hallway. Juvia was clinging to Gray and murmuring something and he was sighing, but not fending himself from her as he usually did.

Natsu came downstairs and left the lovebirds upstairs. He gave me a slight smile and nod as he made his way to the fridge. _He's warming up to me, _I smiled and went back to staring into space.

"Go and sleep," I heard Gray tell Juvia. "Maybe you'll sober up." She was drunk. _That explains a lot. _There was a soft murmur of reply and the sound of a door closing.

Gray came downstairs and muttered something before sitting down. "Oi. Flamebrain. Get me something, will ya?"

"No, lazy piece of crap!" He exclaimed in reply. "Get it yourself!"

"You're just jealous that my girl is all over me instead of avoiding me!" That struck something inside the flame mage. I heard the sound of fist connecting with cheek as a brawl began.

Amused by their outbursts, I let out a soft chuckle and watched them. _Natsu seems very angry now._ "Shut the fuck up, asshole!" Contrary to the light tone of teasing used during their brawls, he sounded serious. And very pissed off.

I watched as Natsu eventually got Gray on the ground and started sending flying hits to his ribcage. As the ice mage defended himself, Natsu got more fierce until Gray was overpowered by the angry fire wizard.

A door opened and both Lucy and Erza gasped at the sight. "N-Natsu! Get off him!" Lucy raced over and clung to him, trying to pull him off the poor man. Erza slowly walked over to them and glared. "You two..."

Gray was still winded and had trouble breathing, let alone speaking. And Natsu was to the extent he didn't care about what Erza would do. He was panting like a dog with his rage still burning in his eyes.

"Erza," I called out gently. "Let them be." She turned and saw me, her demeanour changing as she smiled and made her way to me, sitting beside me on the couch.

I leant over and whispered in her ear. "Gray said something out of line. It was basically inevitable." A soft nod of reply and I left it at that.

* * *

**Levy's POV**

* * *

"The water's nice," I mused when the others were gone. I was sitting on the steps of the pool and Gajeel was leaning on the edge.

"Yeah, then why aren't you comin' in?"

"Because," I retorted, crossing my arms. "Besides, I already am in."

"Don't make me come over there."

"Do what you want." In a moment, Gajeel darted in front of me and grabbed both of my hands. "H-Hey!" He pulled me into his arms and carried me bridal-style to the middle of the pool. I squeaked as the lapping water stroked my bare thighs.

"Hold your breath," he told me. Then he dove underneath the water. I let a stream of bubbles which were supposed to be a shriek escape my mouth as he swam swiftly. I admired how he could swim so smoothly while carrying me.

He emerged and I took a deep breath. "Were you trying to drown me?"

"Nah." He silenced me with a tender kiss. He pulled away a few moments later. "I wouldn't drown my little Levy."

My insides fizzed happily. I was his. I tackled, well not reallt tackled, him and hugged him tighter than I had before.

He wrapped his arms around me and leant down, resting his head on my shoulder. "I love you."

I knew how much of his pride he had to drop for that and I smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**Gray's POV**

* * *

I glared at the angered fire mage being held down by Lucy. "I'm going upstairs," he snarled. "Come on, Luce."

"Likewise," I snapped in reply, hurrying up to my bedroom. _What an asshole! _Rage still fizzed inside my body and as soon as I opened the door, Juvia lifted her head.

She had been laying so peacefully that for a slight moment, I thought I had woken her. But she had been waiting.

"Gray-sama..." Oh fuck. "Come to Juvia."

My body had a natural response that I couldn't stifle. It took me to her side and I crawled onto the bed beside her.

"Juvia... Juvia wants Gray-sama..." Her voice was slightly slurred. The alcohol had almost left her system but it still had a slight effect.

"Ngh..." I tried to resist her. Last time we did that, my body went completely out of whack and I basically went insane. I didn't want to replay that unless my feelings were real... and natural.

_Dammit! _My body reacted without my permission. I leant down and kissed her tenderly, climbing on top of her and supporting myself with my hands and knees.

She reacted with a soft moan and she wrapped her hands around my upper back. Eventually she pulled away. "What is Gray-sama waiting for?"

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

_Uh oh._

With Lucy wrapped around my body, my senses were acting up again. As well as pure, undiluted rage, there was... _that. _With her soft breasts pressed into my back and her crotch too close to my legs, it was playing up again. "Luce... come with me."

Somehow I wriggled out of her grip and took her hand, roughly pulling her upstairs. "H-Hey!" She squeaked. "You're hurting my hand!"

I opened the door and complied, letting go of her hand. I entered the room and as soon as the door closed behind her, I turned and attacked her.

She was pushed against the door with an audible _thump_. No sooner than her mouth had opened to complain, my lips were pressed against hers. I took the opportunity and entered my tongue into her mouth. Her tongue had an instant reaction and it entwined with mine.

Her hands snaked around my neck and my own hands caressed her lower back. I pulled away gently as my throat burned for air. I immediately kissed her neck and she let out a soft moan.

Leaving with a soft nip, I rested my nose on hers and sighed. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

She made a soft sound of some sort of agreement and whispered. "Natsu..."

"Yeah, Luce?"

"I think... I'm gonna take a shower." A low, soft growl escaped my throat. _Hell no! Well, not without me._

"Okay then," I told her. I stepped aside and she shakily walked into the bathroom.

I waited eagerly for the sound of running water. It took a few minutes but it came. Almost immediately, I snuck into the door that she had foolishly left open.

Lucy hadn't noticed me. A grin came to my face as I quietly stripped down and snuck in through the shower curtain.

Luckily the shower was spacious and she had her back to me. I could feel my arousal budding. Her wet hair dripped and hung loosely down her back and her curves were in full view. _Wow. She looks hot. _Maybe it was just the way that the water glistened and dripped off her body. She was humming some kind of familiar tune. For a moment I was lost in her sound. Then I returned to the present and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Eek!" Her head turned. "Natsu! I thought someone was watching me!"

"Mhm," my lips found their way to her neck and I kissed the smooth skin tenderly.

A soft moan escaped her lips and her head went limp and rested on my shoulder. My hands took a different route. They travelled from her waist, where I had put them in the first place, upwards to her breasts. _Torture time. _I nipped her neck with my sharp canines and slowly drew my tongue over that spot that made her turn into jelly.

She went weak in my arms and moaned. "Natsu..." My hands worked her soft breasts, tweaking every single inch of skin on them. I knew that my erection was probably pressed uncomfortably into her lower back, but I was past caring.

She somehow turned around in my grip and my hands and mouth fell away. "What's wrong, Luce?"

"Natsu..." She stretched up and gave me a brief but loving kiss. "Please skip all that."

"Aww, Lucy! It's fun! And besides," my voice turned low and husky as I started walking forward, forcing her back, and I leant over her, placing my hands on the wall. "Don't you like it?"

Her back was pressed into the wall and I was standing so close to her that the tips of her hardened breasts touched my chest. She placed her shaky hands on my chest. "Mmm... You're so..."

"Awesome?"

"Hmph. Don't get too cocky." Her hands traced my muscles and examined my biceps. "But seriously... I got lucky in the end."

"I could say the same thing." My line of thought was cut off as she placed her hand on my erection, stroking it lightly.

"Yes, now enough of that." Her voice was light.

I groaned and let my head fall back. "Stop... that..." All coherent thoughts were lost and if it wasn't so enjoyable, I would've forgotton what I was doing.

"Oh, fine." Her hand left and she put her other hand on my shoulder, pulling me down to kneel on the floor. She knelt in front of me and I gulped.

"Lucy..." I gazed at the beautiful woman before me. "What d-"

"Shh." She placed a delicate finger on my lips. "Stretch out your legs." She lifted herself up so I could extend my legs beneath her. I all of a sudden knew what she was up to and I couldn't complain.

I extended my legs so my feet were flat against the other side of the shower. Lucy sat on my legs and slithered up until her wet core was nearly brushing my penis.

I bucked forward suddenly so it knocked her core, making her gasp. I took the opportunity and placed my hands on her back, pulling her forward and lifting her slightly. "Ready?" I asked, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Mmm. Just wait..." She traced a gentle finger along the lines of my abs, almost like she was entranced by them. I groaned as the anticipation slowly ate away at my patience.

Her fingers travelled all around my body, leaving no area unexplored. I let a growl of frustration past my lips and she sighed. "Okay, sorry." A small smirk appeared on my features but it disappeared.

"Luce, reach into the back pocket of my pants."

"Why?" She frowned, her brown orbs tinted slightly.

"The... um..." I stammered. "Protection."

"Oh... okay." She opened the shower curtain and fumbled for a moment before returning with a small packet. She ripped it open and spread the ring of rubber over my length.

My hands found their way to her ass. I gently guided her core to meet mine and for a brief moment, the head of my penis brushed her clit and she drew in a sharp breath. Then slowly, I lowered her onto my length.

"Ngh..." She gazed at me through tear glazed eyes. It broke my heart.

"Does it hurt still?" I asked nervously, stopping. She shook her head.

"Only a little." No longer than those words had left her mouth, I lowered her until my whole length was swallowed and brought inside her.

"Oh, shit..." I let a groan escape my mouth and my head fall back as much as possible. The shower sent droplets of water around us and it seemed as if we were having sex in the rain.

"Mmm!" She exclaimed deliciously. She brought herself up and down again, bringing that unbelievable sensation when I was completely inside her again.

It was amazing. We weren't even a minute into it and I was already going to explode. "Fuck..." Lucy works wonders.

Her pace got faster and every delicious sound that came from her mouth was my drug. I was drowning in her sound, her feel, her smell. I was submerged deep within her and I never wanted to come out. The sound of skin against skin sounded like music joined with the sounds of her.

"Natsu... You're so hard..." She groaned and got even faster. I felt my climax building.

"Go faster. Harder." I ordered. I couldn't get enough of her.

Lucy spread her legs out as far as she could. I groaned as this allowed me to go deeper and explore more. I took control and grabbed her waist. With as much force as I could muster in my incoherent state of bliss, I slammed her back down into me.

She cried out, that amazing sound emitting from her. It echoed around the bathroom and I needed more. I repeated it and her voice got louder.

"Mmm...! Fuck yes, Natsu!" I was a little surprised at her language but I didn't care. "Faster! Pound me!"

_What a sex addict, _I smirked but had no choice but to comply. I moved with her force, smashing her down onto my hips. The glorious friction sent a billion shivers down my spine. She wailed and cried out in pure pleasure, her body making mine scream for more. Her climax was approaching. And so was mine.

I groaned as a string of profanities escaped my mouth. Lucy's delicious wails were escalating, slowly turning into deep, glorious orgasms. With the remains of my strength I nailed into her, hitting that sweet spot inside her.

"Natsu!" Her voice was so loud I was convinced that everyone in the house could hear. It was the least of my worries. "I-I'm gonna- Natsu!" Lucy orgasmed gloriously, her body racking as she released.

I swore and shouted as my juices spilled out into the condom. Her sweet insides spilled out until I was covered in it. I quickly flicked the shower off as the remains leaked out of her.

She wanted to keep going. So did I but the condom was wasted and I had only brought one. I leant up and whispered erotically in her ear. "Wanna clean me up?"

She stripped the protection and flung it aside somewhere, drawing her tongue all around my abdomen. Her large breasts pushed against my dick and I was sure she was doing it on purpose.

"Fuck..." I groaned. "Luce, you're amazing inside..."

"Mmm," she mumbled, finishing her job. "I want you to do that again until I can't walk."

"I can promise you that."

* * *

**You know, a review doesn't hurt. Just saying.**

**Should I write the sequel in 1st or 3rd person? I'm still juggling that one. **

**Just a forewarning, I ship Miraxus, so there will be a little bit of that in the sequel... If you don't ship it, there won't be too much so not to worry :) See you next time!**


End file.
